Ambition masquée
by Luma-az
Summary: Bakugo Kastuki, né sans-Alter, déteste les héros et leur arrogance. Devenu policier, il met un point d'honneur à arrêter les vilains avant eux, même si les risques qu'il prend lui valent des reproches de sa hiérarchie. Malgré son sale caractère, il n'effraie pas le héros Red Riot, qui le séduit peu à peu... mais leur relation ne sera pas si simple. Bakushima. Rating K pour jurons
1. Un rude métier

Chapitre 1 : un rude métier

.

.

_Disclaimer : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient évidemment pas, c'est une œuvre de Horikoshi Kohei, qui fait un travail magnifique !_

_._

_Dans cette histoire, Bakugo est né sans Alter, et nous le retrouvons alors qu'il est devenu policier, bien après les évènements du canon, auxquels il n'a pas participé (à part la fameuse scène de l'attaque du Gluant, où il a été sauvé par Deku), et qu'il a suivis de loin dans les médias. Je reste en style indirect libre, la narration se fait toujours en suivant la façon de voir de Bakugo (personnellement je n'ai rien contre Deku, qui est adorable, mais va se faire traiter de tous les noms, forcément)._

_La manière dont Bakugo utilise ici des explosifs pour pallier à son manque d'Alter ne fonctionne pas vraiment (en tous cas ça devrait plutôt lui arracher les bras que de lui permettre de combattre). Mais ça passe dans le manga où on peut émettre la même critique, alors je me le permets XD (et puis, que serait Lord of Explodo-Kills sans explosifs, franchement ?)_

_Aussi, je ne connais pas bien les grades des policiers au Japon, sans oublier que les rôles sont forcément chamboulés dans un monde où les héros font une partie du travail, donc je suis restée sur le fait que Bakugo est un officier et appelé comme tel, sans plus de détails._

_Les noms japonais des personnages originaux et des lieux viennent de mes idées idiotes traduites par Google translate, donc c'est sans doute complètement n'importe quoi XD_

* * *

Le souffle court, Bakugo Katsuki continue à courir jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses forces. Ce salopard est là, juste devant lui, et il est hors de question de le rater. Il entend, au-dehors, un message embrouillé venant d'un mégaphone. Merde ! Ça, ça ne peut être que l'arrivée des héros, et les policiers qui font un barrage aux civils. Il lui reste très peu de temps.

L'immeuble en construction dans lequel il traque sa proie offre peu de cachettes, mais d'innombrables échappatoires, et le vilain a un Alter Ressort, il bondit là où Kakugo crache ses poumons à force d'enfiler les escaliers. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper, une fois au sommet il sera coincé. Mais coincé au sommet, ça veut dire que n'importe lequel de ces stupides héros ailés n'aura plus qu'à le cueillir comme une pomme bien mûre, et ça c'est hors de question. Bakugo Katsuki ne va certainement se laisser souffler sa cible aussi facilement.

Il arrive au sommet de la partie bétonnée. Plus d'escaliers, le vilain se contente de sauter d'une poutrelle d'acier à l'autre, sans doute certain que ce stupide policier sans Alter qui le traque va rester bloqué. Et bien ça, c'est sous-estimer gravement l'officier Bakugo, et c'est une erreur que les criminels n'ont jamais l'occasion de commettre deux fois.

Il a déjà l'explosif dans la main. Il a beaucoup d'explosifs différents, selon les besoins, mais celui-ci est son préféré : nitroglycérine. La main protégée par un gant épais, il claque la fragile ampoule de verre contre le sol.

La boule de feu qui en résulte aurait dû simplement le rejeter en arrière, le brûlant grièvement au passage. Mais Bakugo maitrise parfaitement l'art d'utiliser la puissance des explosifs à son propre avantage, et dans le même mouvement il a déjà commencé à sauter, tandis que la main protégée encaisse l'essentiel de l'énergie qui le propulse. D'un bond inhumain, il franchit la distance qui le sépare de la poutrelle et atterrit les deux pieds en avant sur la poitrine du vilain. Surprise, connard.

Bakugo le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe et commence à l'attacher - des bandes ultrarésistantes, du même genre que celles utilisées par les héros, bien plus efficaces que les stupides menottes règlementaires. Bandes qu'il attache à la poutrelle elle-même, histoire que son gros saucisson ne s'échappe pas, et que les héros qui viendront le chercher galèrent un peu. Après tout, pourquoi leur faciliter le travail ? Quand eux attrapent un vilain et laissent les policiers le boucler, ils ne pensent jamais à leur faciliter la vie.

Assis sur la poutrelle à côté du criminel capturé, Bakugo se permet une pause, satisfait. De sa position il voit ses collègues au sol qui gèrent la foule, et à l'intérieur du cordon, deux héros qui le regardent. Il se permet de leur faire un petit signe de la main moqueur. Alors, les pros, on a peur des hauteurs ? On a besoin d'aller chercher un Alter volant ? Bande de nazes.

.

Ils ont fini par avoir un collègue avec un Alter volant. Tsukuyomi, le héros à la tête d'oiseau, qui utilise Dark Shadow, l'ombre démoniaque. Celle-ci le fait léviter jusqu'à la poutrelle de Bakugo, qu'il salue sobrement :

« Bonjour, officier. Je vois que le suspect a été capturé. Des informations particulières à transmettre ?

— Non, dégage juste ce merdeux de là. Il a un Alter Ressorts, l'essentiel c'est de ne pas le laisser rebondir sur une surface.

— Je vois. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour redescendre ?

— Je suis capable de me démerder.»

Le héros hoche la tête et entreprend de détacher le vilain de sa poutrelle, en veillant à garder ses mouvements entravés. Si Bakugo avait su que ce serait lui qui viendrait, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait les liens aussi pénibles à enlever, mais il ne fait pas un geste pour l'aider. Il n'a rien contre Tsukuyomi, qui fait son boulot correctement, reste toujours poli, ne s'offense jamais de son insolence et ne le sermonne pas lorsqu'il fait le travail des héros à leur place. Tant que les civils sont protégés et les vilains arrêtés, le héros à tête d'oiseau se fiche bien de qui récolte les lauriers, et Bakugo le respecte pour ça. Sans aller jusqu'à lui faciliter la vie en collaborant efficacement. Non, l'officier déteste les héros, tous sans exception, et il travaille seul. Arrêter un vilain avant les héros est son unique satisfaction dans la vie.

Il commence à redescendre à son tour, utilisant les poutrelles et les échelles des ouvriers, puis à nouveau les escaliers. Pas la peine de se dépêcher pour le retour sur terre, il sait très bien ce qui l'attend et n'est pas pressé.

.

Une fois en bas, le vilain est déjà embarqué dans un fourgon, la foule se disperse, mais les médias sont là. Ah, et les héros envoyés sur place sont restés. Bakugo grimace en reconnaissant Ingenium. Ce stupide héros a des moteurs dans les mollets, une personnalité psychorigide et une voix de prédicateur. Se faire engueuler par lui sans pouvoir lui balancer une ampoule de nitro dans la gueule est un calvaire. Et bien sûr, il se lance dans un sermon à chaque putain de fois qu'ils se croisent :

« Officier Bakugo ! À nouveau vous avez enfreint le règlement d'arrestation des criminels dotés d'Alter ! C'est aux héros de...

— Quel putain de règlement, est-ce que j'ai utilisé un putain d'Alter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la putain de police n'a pas le droit d'arrêter des criminels maintenant ?

— C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de laisser un...

— Est-ce que tu serais en train de me traiter comme un putain de civil, Balai-dans-le-cul ?

La dispute se serait vraiment envenimée si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par un rire franc. Bakugo tourne la tête et s'aperçoit que, focalisé sur Ingenium, il a négligé de regarder qui était l'autre héros envoyé sur place. Fatale erreur, puisqu'il s'agit de Red Riot, le héros à l'Alter de durcissement. Il aurait dû s'en douter, les anciens camarades de classe de ce petit minable de Deku ont tendance à travailler ensemble, même aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils sont tous passés professionnels depuis six ans. Bakugo suit la carrière de Red Riot depuis sa première apparition médiatique, durant le festival sportif de Yuei, et connait son Alter et son style de combat sur le bout des doigts. Mais ce n'est que depuis qu'il travaille comme policier qu'il a pu le rencontrer et découvrir son caractère.

En dépit de son apparence monstrueuse lorsqu'il utilise son Alter, Red Riot est un adorable rayon de soleil, toujours souriant, toujours positif, et que les dieux aident Bakugo, toujours sexy comme l'enfer. Jamais l'officier ne l'a vu porter le moindre bout de tissu qui pourrait cacher son torse de plus en plus musclé au fil des années. Le regarder dans les yeux ne sert à rien, il a un magnifique regard cramoisi qui s'illumine dès qu'il voit quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler, pur et innocent. Et un sourire lumineux, malgré les dents de requin qu'il exhibe sans le moindre complexe à tous ceux qui croisent sa route, souligné par la mentonnière bizarre qu'il porte sur le visage. Oui, Red Riot a le mauvais goût le plus voyant qu'un jeune héros ait jamais osé arborer, la preuve sa manière d'hérisser ses cheveux rouge pétard en une grosse masse de pointes, ou ses épaulières hideuses en forme d'engrenages tout aussi rouges. Mais ça ne change rien. Tout le monde l'aime. Même Bakugo n'arrive pas à le détester correctement.

Il faut dire que le héros rouge n'y met pas du sien :

— Bravo pour ta capture, Bakugo ! J'ai tout vu d'en bas, c'était génial ! Utiliser un explosif pour sauter, c'est super courageux et super viril ! T'as jamais peur de rien !

Bakugo et Red Riot se sont déjà croisé un certain nombre de fois, lorsqu'ils étaient sur la piste du même vilain. Le policier a toujours eu de sales manières et ne se privait pas d'insulter et tutoyer les héros dès qu'il les rencontrait. Red Riot ne s'en est jamais vexé. Au contraire, il semble trouver sa mauvaise humeur perpétuelle très drôle, et a profité du tutoiement pour le tutoyer à son tour, comme s'ils étaient amis. Il n'hésite pas à rabrouer l'officier lorsqu'il trouve qu'il dépasse les bornes, ni à le féliciter lorsqu'il a fait une action particulièrement spectaculaire. Bref, Red Riot a toujours traité Bakugo comme l'un des leurs, et le policier doit bien admettre qu'il est sensible à cette attitude chaleureuse.

Au lieu de continuer à s'engueuler avec Ingenium, Bakugo se renfrogne et hausse les épaules avant de marmonner :

— Pff, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Fallait pas rester cloués au sol, les minables.

À nouveau, Red Riot rit, et bordel comment peut-t-il avoir un rire aussi chaleureux. D'habitude, les rires rendent Bakugo fou de rage - il n'y entend que des moqueries. Mais pas celui-là. Comme si aucune intention maligne ne pouvait traverser l'esprit de bisounours de Red Riot.

— J'avoue, mais tu imagines si j'étais grimpé là-haut ? À tous les coups je serais tombé, j'aurais dû utiliser mon Alter pour ne pas m'éclater au sol, et tu imagines le cratère après ?

Bakugo se retient pour ne pas sourire. Oui, il imagine très bien Red Riot faire la météorite humaine. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimerait s'entrainer au combat contre lui. Le héros rouge peut encaisser des coups phénoménaux, et frapper si fort qu'il détruit les murs à coup de poing. Gagner, ou même tenir bon, face à un monstre pareil doit être extrêmement satisfaisant. Mais bien sûr, compliments ou pas, Red le considère comme un civil et ne s'autoriserait jamais à utiliser son Alter avec lui. Il reste un putain de héros.

L'officier coupe court et plante les deux héros sans les saluer, poursuivi par le sermon d'Ingenium de plus en plus remonté. Quelle plaie, ce type. Comme si le commissaire ne suffisait pas. Oh, Bakugo respecte la loi et le règlement intérieur de la police, il y a toujours veillé. Mais il ne respecte pas les ordres, le matériel règlementaire ni les consignes de sécurité. Ses réussites spectaculaires, sous les yeux de la presse avide de sensationnalisme, le protègent à peu près contre les sanctions disciplinaires. Mais il est en permanence sur le fil du rasoir, et il le sait très bien.

Il passe devant les journalistes en les ignorant - il laisse le commissaire gérer les communiqués de presse, une condition indispensable pour que ce fichu cabot lui fiche la paix - et salue ses collègues d'un signe de tête. Ils en font autant, froids et méfiants comme toujours. Aucun n'approuve ses méthodes, tous préfèrent laisser les héros combattre et arrêter les criminels impuissants derrière. Ils restent solidaires, aucun ne le laisserait seul en danger sans prévenir les renforts, mais Bakugo sait qu'il n'est pas aimé. Ce qui lui convient très bien. Il préfère travailler seul et à sa manière, les lâches qui lui servent de collègues ne feraient que le gêner.

L'officier s'apprête à entrer dans sa voiture quand il est rattrapé par Red Riot, qui lui demande presque timidement :

— Heu, attends, Bakugo, est-ce que tu aurais encore une minute ?

— Quoi ? Le gars est arrêté, j'ai un rapport à faire, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

— Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec le vilain, c'est juste... enfin, c'est plus personnel...

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— C'est juste que je me demandais... Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait qu'on... je veux dire...

Il inspire un grand coup et semble reprendre courage. Plantant son regard droit dans les yeux de Bakugo, il lui déclare d'une voix forte :

— Je t'ai toujours beaucoup admiré, tu es fort et tu vas toujours droit au but sans crainte ! Et plus on se voit, plus je t'apprécie aussi en tant que personne ! Alors j'aimerais te demander si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi un soir ? Ce serait un honneur !

Il s'arrête là, les joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux, mais toujours déterminé. De son côté, Bakugo n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est quoi, cette invitation ? On aurait dit un défi de vieux film de yakuza ! Sans doute le genre préféré de ce ringard de Red Riot, mais quand même, où il veut en venir, ce...

L'officier comprend au moment où les autres policiers, plus loin, se mettent à ricaner. Red Riot est ouvertement gay, il l'a toujours assumé dans les interviews et s'est toujours engagé contre les discriminations. Il est en train de le draguer. Sans la partie séduction, est-ce encore de la drague ? En tous cas, il lui a fait une proposition, ouverte et claire, et Bakugo n'a absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il devrait réagir. Merde, il n'a pas été assez désagréable avec ce stupide rouquin ? Il aurait dû mettre un grand panneau clignotant au-dessus de sa tête marqué "Foutez-moi tous la paix, bande de connards" ?

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne serait pas vraiment contre. Il n'a jamais été intéressé par une relation sur le long terme, préférant se concentrer à sa propre amélioration, mais rien à faire, il se sent bien avec Red. Quelque chose en lui se détend. Passer une soirée avec quelqu'un qui l'apprécie ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal au moral, et il faut bien avouer qu'être dragué par un canon pareil n'a rien de désagréable non plus. Peut-être même...

Le regard de Bakugo s'égare sur les bras musclés et le torse puissant de son interlocuteur, et il se sent d'un seul coup moins sûr de lui. Profitant de son hésitation, Red Riot lui donne une carte de visite tout en ajoutant d'une voix timide :

— Écoute, je comprends que tu n'as pas envie de décider tout de suite, mais tu peux m'appeler si ça te tente, d'accord ? Quand tu veux. Je... ça me ferait plaisir.

Encore indécis, Bakugo prend la carte. Il remarque qu'elle est au vrai nom du héros, Kirishima Eijirou. Un nom qu'il connaissait déjà, parce qu'il a mené son enquête de près sur tous les héros, dépassant largement ses prérogatives de policier. Mais là, c'est quasiment une présentation officielle, lui donnant le droit d'utiliser ce nom, et surtout lui faisant confiance pour ne pas le dévoiler.

Avec un grommellement qui veut tout et rien dire, le policier empoche la carte et monte enfin dans sa voiture. Il ne part cependant pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre les autres policiers compatir envers le héros rouge, en lui disant qu'il n'a aucune chance. Après tout, c'est bien connu que l'officier Bakugo déteste les héros, tous sans exception...

* * *

_Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec une fic de 10 chapitres (si tout se passe comme prévu), publication tous les mercredis !_

_Minute pub : j'ai commencé un tumblr, qui pour l'instant parle essentiellement d'écriture et reblogue des citations de Pratchett. Mais si vous voulez faire un tour, il va reprendre toutes mes actualités d'écriture, que ce soit en fic originale ou fanfic. C'est sur www . tumblr blog / luma-az (en enlevant les espaces)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. L'art du timing

Chapitre 2 : l'art du timing

.

.

« Félicitations, Bakugo !

— Beau travail, mec !

— T'as assuré, champion !

L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe de Katsuki a beaucoup changé aujourd'hui, et celui-ci accueille les félicitations bien méritées avec morgue. Les autres policiers peuvent bien être fiers de lui aujourd'hui, il n'en rien à faire, de ces louanges hypocrites. Pas plus qu'hier, lorsqu'il s'est préparé seul à attaquer, en leur mentant à tous pour que personne ne l'empêche d'agir à sa guise. À part à Hidoineko, son partenaire attitré. Bakugo n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il fait confiance à cet homme effacé et sans énergie, mais ils s'entendent globalement bien : son partenaire est un froussard qui n'a qu'un but dans la vie, dormir au chaud derrière la photocopieuse. Il couvre volontiers le blond explosif lorsqu'il se lance dans une des missions solos dont il a le secret, et il écrit ensuite leur rapport commun qui brode sur l'enquête minutieuse qui les a menés jusqu'au vilain, et invente des prétextes pour justifier que Bakugo n'ait pas attendu les héros. Jusqu'à présent, leur tandem a été plutôt efficace.

La proie qu'il a capturée est cependant bien plus importante que tous les criminels que Bakugo a arrêtés jusque là : un yakuza appartenant au clan du Serpent aux Yeux d'or. Tous les services de police sont sur les dents face aux méthodes inventives et cruelles de ce clan, qui utilise des loubards mal dégrossis et des Sans-Alter frustrés pour occuper les héros et brouiller les pistes. Il a fallu une enquête minutieuse pour remonter la piste jusqu'à l'un des véritables commanditaires. À présent, son interrogatoire devrait permettre d'en savoir bien plus long...

Bakugo a accepté de participer aux réjouissances en l'honneur de son exploit, ce qui est le maximum de diplomatie qu'il soit capable de faire. L'interrogatoire du suspect ne pourra pas commencer avant demain, ordre du commissaire, et tout le service est bien décidé à fêter ça. Certains officiers, au bout de quelques bières, avouent même qu'ils trouvent ça assez classe de voir l'un des leurs rafler la mise avant les héros... avant de se corriger en lui disant de ne pas le refaire, évidemment. Tôt ou tard il se fera tuer s'il continue ses bêtises, tout le monde en est persuadé.

.

Le blond s'éclipse assez tôt. Il a assez sociabilisé avec ses collègues pour au moins un an, et avec sa planque de la nuit dernière il n'a quasiment pas dormi. Sans oublier qu'il a beaucoup de travail demain. Autant aller se coucher vite...

Tout au long du trajet, son esprit ne peut s'empêcher de revenir à la carte de visite de Red Riot. Kirishima Eijirou. Non, il ne l'a pas appelé, bien sûr que non. Une fois hors de portée de ces redoutables yeux de chiot, l'idée même a semblé ridicule. Il ne va quand même pas se laisser aller au point de sortir avec un héros, même gentil, chaleureux et mignon. Ce serait stupide. De quoi ils parleraient, à ce putain de dîner ? Du boulot de héros, d'à quel point ils étaient extraordinaires et supérieurs, etc, etc. Bordel, peut-être même que Kirishima lui dirait du bien de Deku. Autant passer sa soirée avec un feu de poubelle, il s'amuserait davantage.

La proposition le flatte toujours, tout en l'embarrassant malgré tout. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir. D'habitude, que la réponse soit oui ou non, il l'annonce sans détour. Alors que cette fois-ci, son silence ressemble bel et bien à une fuite. Il a même évité de recroiser la route du héros pendant son travail. Il va forcément le revoir tôt ou tard, impossible de l'éviter éternellement. C'est débile. Il se comporte comme un putain de collégien, et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ça fait un mois et demi que ce cirque dure, que tous les soirs Bakugo se demande s'il va l'appeler ou non, et que tous les soirs il se répond fermement que c'était hors de question. S'il regardait honnêtement ses sentiments, il devrait bien admettre que sa fierté penche du côté du "non", et qu'absolument tout le reste est en faveur du "oui".

Il a appris par Hidoineko que Kirishima s'était renseigné avant de l'inviter, pour savoir s'il était célibataire, gay, et sa nourriture préférée. Des renseignements que ce traitre de Mollusque - son surnom officiel aux yeux de Bakugo - s'est empressé de lui fournir. L'invitation était donc parfaitement préméditée, Kirishima savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui rassemble tout son courage avant de tenter sa chance. Ce qui est idiot. Il est beau, c'est un héros très bien coté, il est sociable et aimé de tous. Il pourrait facilement sortir avec n'importe qui de plus facile à vivre que Bakugo Katsuki. Même une bombe à retardement aléatoire serait plus facile à vivre que Bakugo, de l'avis général. Kirishima n'a eu aucune réponse pendant un mois et demi, il n'en attend certainement plus, et si Bakugo l'appelait ce soir il lui répondrait sans aucun doute qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps.

Ceci dit, il n'est pas obligé de l'appeler pour cette stupide histoire de dîner. Il peut l'appeler pour se moquer de lui et se vanter de son exploit du jour. Après tout, il a réussi là où ces putains de héros se cassaient les dents depuis des mois, ce n'est pas rien. Et avec un peu de chance Red raconterait toute l'histoire à cet abruti de Deku, ce qui est une idée très satisfaisante.

Ayant enfin trouvé un moyen d'être en paix avec son ego, Bakugo attend à peine d'être chez lui pour sortir son téléphone et la fameuse carte de visite. Il connait le numéro par cœur à force de fixer le bout de carton à chaque fois qu'il est indécis, mais jamais il ne l'admettrait.

De la même manière qu'il niera jusqu'à son dernier souffle d'avoir le cœur qui bat à tout rompre durant les quelques sonneries qui le séparent d'un tranquille :

— Allô ?

Bakugo inspire lentement. Non, il n'est pas nerveux, certainement pas. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il répond avec son assurance habituelle :

— Ici Bakugo Katsuki.

— Oh ! Oh, salut, je... c'est Kirishima Eijirou ! Ah, mais tu le sais, bien sûr, puisque c'est toi qui a téléphoné. C'est super que tu téléphones ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas... enfin, que tu ne m'avais pas envoyé paitre pour ne pas m'embarrasser devant tout le monde, mais que tu n'étais pas intéressé. C'est super que tu m'appelles !

— Tu l'as déjà dit, tête d'ortie.

— Tête d'ortie ?

— Quoi, comment tu voudrais appeler cette horreur que tu as sur le crâne ?

Kirishima pouffe de rire, et comme toujours lorsqu'il lui parle, Bakugo se détend. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le héros réagit comme ça à ses surnoms et ses injures, mais rien à faire, il adore ça. C'est parfaitement stupide. Et incroyablement précieux.

Puisqu'il est au téléphone, il ne se donne pas la peine de cacher son sourire lorsque Kirishima proteste d'un ton amusé :

— Les orties ne sont pas rouges, Bakugo, on ne vous fait pas de cours de botanique à l'école de police ?

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire c'est un rouge naturel ?

— Touché ! À la base je suis brun. Ça te va quand même ?

— Ça me va ?

— Je t'avais invité à dîner, non ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu appelais ? Ah, je suis désolé, j'ai cru que...

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut répondre à un type aussi innocent ? Tous les plans de Bakugo s'effondrent les uns après les autres. Il ne veut pas laisser l'autre triompher et le prendre de haut, mais il doit regarder les choses en face : il n'y a aucun moyen que l'autre triomphe ou le prenne de haut, même sans l'arrestation d'aujourd'hui. Ce serait juste... pas lui.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et tente de rassembler ses pensées. L'idée. Il a appelé en pensant à quelque chose à lui dire. Un truc important.

Ah oui.

— J'ai arrêté Tsuyo Ganko aujourd'hui. Un membre du Serpent.

— Sérieux ? Wouah, Bakugo, c'est génial ! Et ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu y es encore allé seul ?

Le cri du cœur. En tant que héros, ce crétin ferait mieux de se soucier de l'enquête et des ramifications du clan que ça suppose, mais non, il s'inquiète pour la santé de l'officier. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait vexé Bakugo qu'on le considère comme trop faible pour se protéger seul. Mais là ça va. À peu près. Le fait que Red l'ait admiré avant de s'inquiéter compense la majeure partie de l'offense, et le policier répond avec orgueil :

— Évidemment que ça va. Je suis juste crevé parce que j'ai enchainé sur une nuit blanche. Mais ce crétin n'a pas réussi à me toucher une seule fois.

Bakugo a tout de même cédé sur ses principes et accepté un Alter de soin, vu qu'il est sorti de son combat avec de graves traumatismes aux tympans dus aux explosions, des brûlures et des côtes cassées après une chute arrêtée de justesse par son harnais de sécurité. Ce dont il n'a pas l'intention de parler à Kirishima. L'autre avait un Alter tranchant et Bakugo n'a pas une seule taillade, il peut légitimement être fier de lui.

Surtout qu'en face, le roux semble tout à fait d'accord :

— C'est le truc le plus génial que j'ai jamais entendu ! Oh, attends, je vais mettre les infos, ils vont passer ça aux infos, non ? Je suis sûr que c'était super chaud ! Comment était son Alter ? Il y avait d'autres gars avec lui ?

— Alter tranchant. Il était seul. J'ai trouvé sa planque et j'ai éliminé ses sbires avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui, il ne s'est douté de rien jusqu'à ce que je défonce sa porte.

— Super ! Je t'imagine trop bien en train de faire ça ! Et, je ne vois rien sur la chaine d'info, ils...

— Personne n'a filmé, qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'était une opération de police, en toute discrétion.

— Oui, mais c'est dommage... Ah, ils passent le communiqué du commissaire ! Hé, mais c'est nul, ça dure deux minutes !

— Évidemment, tête d'ortie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils ne vont pas me donner une médaille non plus !

— Ben, pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que ce sont des connards.

Des anti-sans-Alter, à son avis. Mais "connards" résume bien l'idée, aux yeux de Bakugo. Sans trop savoir où il va, il enchaine :

— Du coup, si tu veux avoir tous les détails, il va falloir passer par moi.

— Oh, oui, je veux ! Il faut que tu me racontes ça, ça a l'air génial ! Un super combat épique et viril !

— Ouais. Mais j'ai aucune envie de rester trois heures au téléphone, c'est chiant. Ce serait plus simple qu'on se voit.

Après avoir lâché ces mots, Bakugo se maudit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invitation détournée toute minable ? Alors qu'il n'avait qu'à enchainer sur la proposition de Kirishima, la dernière fois ou à l'instant, et dire un putain de oui. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il tourne tout le truc pour paraitre être celui qui fait une faveur, et pas celui qui est content qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui. Foutue fierté. Il le sait, pourtant, que c'est sa plus grande arme et sa plus grande faiblesse. C'est ce qui le fait tenir debout quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il affronte, et le fait gagner. Mais c'est aussi ce qui le fait agir stupidement, s'humilier en bloquant sur des situations complètement banales, blesser tous ceux qui l'approchent de trop près et finir seul.

Ce qui lui va très bien, évidemment. Il n'a pas peur de finir seul. Le reste du monde est composé de crétins après tout.

Il relâche tout de même un soupir de soulagement en entendant Kirishima répondre avec enthousiasme :

— Ouais, ça serait génial ! Dans quinze jours, ça t'irait ? Oh, on pourrait aller au restaurant, j'en connais un qui fait des barbecues coréens à tomber, tu aimes ça, non ? Ou simplement un café, ça peut être cool aussi ! Il y en a un pas loin de...

— Attend un peu, tête d'ortie, pourquoi quinze jours ?

— Hein ? Heu, je risque d'être un peu... pas très... disponible avant ? Je suis désolé, Bakugo, c'était vraiment pas prévu, je...

— Tu es en mission ?

— Ah, non, à ce niveau là je suis complètement libre ! Pour un certain temps.

— Tu es en vacances ? À l'étranger ? Fatgum t'a viré de son agence ? Si c'est ça tue-le, son vieux rade aurait coulé depuis des années sans toi et l'autre elfe dépressif.

— Hé, Fatgum est un type super, et je suis très content d'être son sidekick ! Et non, il ne m'a pas viré. Pourquoi il m'aurait viré ? On s'entend très bien !

— Vacances alors ? Je déteste qu'on m'oblige à poser la même question deux fois, tête d'ortie.

Kirishima pouffe et répond tranquillement :

— Je commence à plaindre ce pauvre Tsuyo si c'est toi qui l'interroges demain. Non, c'est pas vraiment des vacances, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de me reposer. J'ai eu... un petit souci. Mais ça va aller ! Et je vais pouvoir reprendre le travail d'ici deux mois !

— Attend, tête d'ortie, t'es à l'hôpital ? Dans un foutu hôpital ? Pourquoi personne n'en a parlé ?

— Hum, j'imagine que tu étais occupé avec ton enquête ? Et on n'a rien dit aux médias, donc il aurait vraiment fallu que tu croises tes collègues de la Répartition Héroïque pour...

Croiser ? Bakugo ne "croise" pas ses collègues, il ne découvre pas les faits en discutant de tout et de rien, il est tenu informé. Plusieurs personnes aux postes-clés lui envoient des messages lorsque quelque chose d'important arrive aux héros du top cinquante, et il a dû rendre d'énormes faveurs pour mettre ce système en place. Mais bien sûr, avec l'enquête et la capture de Tsuyo il n'a pas eu le temps de se mettre à jour. Du coup, le problème doit être tout récent, et si Kirishima peut bavarder aussi tranquillement au téléphone, c'est qu'il n'a rien de grave. L'officier demande :

— C'est ton Alter ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Oh, un... truc. Stupide, j'imagine. J'avais presque attrapé un vilain capable de voler, avec mon poids il n'arrivait pas à aller très haut et je pensais qu'avec la fatigue il allait forcément se poser tôt ou tard, donc tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de ne pas lâcher... Mais il m'a glissé entre les mains. Je veux dire, vraiment glissé, visqueux et tout. Je suis tombé, et c'était haut... Mais pas si haut, tu vois ? Et je voulais me mettre en mode Invulnérable, mais il y avait plein de gens en dessous, et même si ils se poussaient je ne voulais pas faire un gros cratère et un gros impact, ça aurait fait des blessés ! Merde, j'aurais même pu tuer quelqu'un, avec un choc pareil !

Bakugo devine sans mal la suite de l'histoire et se frappe le front du plat de la main. Il lui faudrait deux ou trois mains de plus pour mesurer l'étendue de son désespoir devant cet abruti trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il murmure :

— Alors tu as désactivé ton Alter et tu t'es écrasé sur le sol.

— Hé, on n'était vraiment pas très haut, je savais que je survivrais sûrement. Et comme on était pas haut, ma chute a été très courte, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que c'était stupide. C'est ce que tout le monde me répète depuis hier. C'est super embarrassant...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es cassé quoi ? Pourquoi tu es encore à l'hôpital ?

— Ben, le souci c'est que mon Alter était encore un peu activé, donc au final, je me suis beaucoup fait mal tout seul. Des parties de mon corps étaient dures, et d'autres non, et avec le choc ça a... fait un peu de la bouillie je crois. Ne te moque pas, je t'ai dit que c'est allé très vite !

À cet instant, Bakugo est plus horrifié que sarcastique, une humeur qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Il n'a même pas envie de lui dire que c'était stupide. Il a envie de lui hurler de ne jamais recommencer une connerie aussi monumentale, et de hurler sur tous les héros qui ont un jour formé Red Riot pour leur faire regretter de ne pas lui avoir appris à se protéger, et de hurler sur tous les civils de cette planète pour être trop faibles et avoir besoin que les héros fassent des choses aussi dingues et dangereuses pour sauver leurs culs. Et de tuer ce vilain visqueux, au passage. Éparpillé façon puzzle jusqu'à la stratosphère, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Pendant que Bakugo tente de retenir sa colère, Kirishima continue à babiller joyeusement, comme si les détails médicaux sur les outrages et les réparations de ses organes étaient des anecdotes amusantes à partager. Il conclut par :

— Enfin bref, j'ai quinze jours d'hôpital pour qu'ils surveillent si tout est bien réparé, si tout va bien après je sors, j'ai encore un mois sans utiliser mon Alter, et normalement dans deux mois je peux retourner au travail ! Donc on pourra se voir à ce moment-là ? Enfin, si ça te va toujours ? Je veux dire...

— Tu es à quel hôpital ?

— Yanagi Hero Hospital. C'est dans le troisième district. C'est sympa, tout le monde est super avec moi et j'ai une chambre individuelle ! C'est juste dommage que la nourriture soit aussi dégueu, mais c'est toujours comme ça dans...

— Tu peux manger, là ?

— Bien sûr ! Je vais bien, globalement, je dois juste y aller doucement, et...

— Ne t'endors pas.»

Sans plus d'explications Bakugo raccroche et commence à se préparer. Attendre quinze jours, alors qu'il a enfin fini par se décider, et puis quoi encore ?


	3. L'art du mauvais timing ?

Chapitre 3 : bon, peut-être que le timing n'était pas si bon que ça

.

.

Bakugo n'essaye pas de se cacher lorsqu'il débarque à l'hôpital en furie. Non, il fait plutôt un mini-scandale, plaque de policier à l'appui, et rapidement il a le numéro de la chambre de Kirishima, son dossier médical complet et la promesse qu'aucun soignant ne viendra le déranger, alors que l'heure des visites est dépassée depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, quelque part au fond de lui l'officier sait très bien qu'il paiera cher ces heures de sommeil manquantes alors qu'il attaque la suite de son enquête dès le lendemain à l'aube. Mais pour l'instant, porté par son habituelle colère bouillonnante, Bakugo n'en a rien à faire.

Ce n'est que devant la porte de la chambre qu'il se calme. Une pointe d'anxiété vient faire légèrement vaciller son assurance. Et si Kirishima n'avait aucune envie qu'il vienne ?

Et merde, depuis quand il se soucie de ce que veulent les autres ? Lui a envie de venir, point final. Sa propre hésitation ne fait que l'énerver encore plus, lui qui méprise tellement les gens qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, et il déboule dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon.

Kirishima, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital et en train de regarder tranquillement la télé, sursaute et s'écrit :

« Bakugo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est bien toi qui m'as invité à dîner, non ?

— Hein ? Heu, oui, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu, alors...

— Alors tant que tu es coincé ici, il va falloir que tu te contentes de ça.

Bakugo pose agressivement son sac sur la table à côté du blessé, et commence à déballer son contenu. C'est un peu improvisé et nettement en dessous de son talent habituel, mais il fait confiance à sa cuisine et il est sûr que ses plats plairont nettement plus à Kirishima que la nourriture de l'hôpital. Celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux en le voyant sortir les tupperwares et les couverts, puis pense à éteindre la télévision, avant de se lever et de s'installer avec le policier :

— C'est... c'est pour moi tout ça ?

— C'est pour nous. À moins que tu aies déjà envie de me virer de ta chambre ?

— Ah, non, non ! C'est super gentil de venir me voir ! Et d'amener tout ça ! J'aurais jamais cru que...

— Arrête de bavasser et sers-toi. Comment tu te sens ?

— Franchement, après une surprise pareille, je me sens super heureux !

Le héros a son plus beau sourire, et lui qui sourit tout le temps, il est à présent encore un cran au-dessus de sa joie de vivre habituelle. Bakugo a l'impression que son cœur a raté un battement. Comment est-ce que Kirishima fait ça. Il a les dents pointues, pourtant, un sourire de requin, il devrait être effrayant, monstrueux. Et au contraire, il est magnifique et lumineux, un pur distributeur de bonheur ambulant.

En plus, il n'a pas mis l'horrible gel qui lui fait une tête d'ortie rouge en temps normal, ses cheveux sont lâchés et lui frôlent les épaules. Il porte un simple pyjama, orné d'une photo de Crimson Riot, un vieux héros. Son visage est libéré de la mentonnière bizarre qu'il porte d'habitude. Il parait plus jeune que Bakugo, alors qu'ils ont le même âge, avec son sourire et ses yeux brillants. Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude. Et il s'est rendu compte que Bakugo le scrutait, il lui rend son regard gentiment, l'air un peu surpris mais patient, et l'officier sent le rouge lui monter brusquement aux joues. Pour se donner une contenance, il commence à lire son dossier médical, en marmonnant des commentaires à propos de ses blessures et d'être un inconscient.

— Bakugo ? demande gentiment Kirishima.

— Quoi ?

— Lève un peu le nez de ce dossier. En plus, tu n'as le droit de le lire.

— La loi, c'est moi.

— C'est complètement de l'abus de pouvoir, tu sais ça ?

Kirishima rit en disant ça. Mais il n'arrête pas de le regarder, avec _ce _sourire idiot, comme s'il trouvait l'officier touchant, comme s'il le voyait en état de _faiblesse_, et Bakugo se reprend. Il n'a pas besoin de se cacher derrière quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas son genre. Il pose le dossier et regarde Kirishima droit dans les yeux, tout en lui lançant d'un ton de défi :

— Et alors, tu vas me dénoncer ?

L'autre rit encore.

— Oh non, ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, je t'avais déjà tout raconté, non ? En tous cas je crois. J'ai peut-être oublié des détails, j'ai du mal avec les noms médicaux.

— Tu veux manger oui ou non ?

— Oh oui, merci !

— Alors quoi, t'attends que je te serve en plus ? Je l'ai préparé, tu devrais déjà être content !

— C'est vrai ?

— Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

— C'est super, Bakugo ! C'est vraiment la classe de savoir cuisiner !

— Imbécile. N'importe qui sait cuisiner, ça n'a rien de difficile.»

Peut-être que Bakugo a encore un peu les joues qui cuisent sous le terrible combo des yeux admiratifs et des compliments. Ou peut-être qu'il fait juste trop chaud dans cet hôpital. Quoi qu'il en soit, il retire sa veste et la plie soigneusement, le temps que Kirishima ouvre toutes les boîtes et s'enthousiasme pour tout ce qu'il y voit.

.

Leur premier repas ensemble a été un moment hors du temps, quelque chose d'inattendu, où Bakugo a vu chacun de ses préjugés sur le héros roux disparaitre. Il en garde le souvenir un peu flou d'une bulle de tranquillité, un espace sûr où il peut enfin baisser les armes, se détendre et rire avec quelqu'un heureux de le voir. Depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé ? Il refuse de répondre à sa propre question.

Trop de détente pour pas assez de sommeil, il a même fini par s'endormir sur sa chaise, avant d'être réveillé par Kirishima qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Jamais il ne se serait permis de montrer autant de vulnérabilité devant quelqu'un d'autre. Même parmi ses collègues, seuls ceux qui ont partagé de longues planques avec lui peuvent se vanter de l'avoir déjà vu dormir. Tout ça pour un putain de héros, qui au final n'a même pas flirté avec lui un seul instant de la soirée.

Bakugo chasse ces pensées en reprenant son travail le lendemain. Il est épuisé et encore plus hargneux qu'à son habitude, il a bien l'intention de n'en faire qu'une bouchée, de cet interrogatoire !

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il connait trop bien le dossier pour se laisser avoir par les failles dans le récit de Tsuyo, le yakuza qu'il a arrêté. L'homme est un dur qui n'a pas l'intention de collaborer, mais il commet une erreur très importante : il essaye de se jouer de la police. Autant dire qu'il trouve du répondant en face. Bakugo ment tout autant, il tend des pièges et maintient une pression d'enfer, des heures durant, jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait : une piste. Encore fragile, mais ça reste mieux que tout ce que les flics ont pu avoir depuis six mois. À ce stade-là, l'arrestation n'est plus une victoire, mais un véritable triomphe. Même le commissaire va lui foutre la paix pendant au moins un mois.

Lorsqu'il s'apprête enfin à rentrer chez lui, Bakugo s'aperçoit avec surprise qu'il a un message de Kirishima. Il sent son cœur manquer un battement, et s'engueule lui-même de cette réaction de midinette.

_Salut ! J'espère que ton interrogatoire s'est bien passé ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir retenu hier soir alors que tu étais fatigué, mais c'était super que tu sois passé me voir ! Hésite pas à me tenir au courant pour la suite de ton enquête, je trouve ça super intéressant ! À bientôt j'espère ! _

Le tout était suivi de smileys souriants. Pas de clin d'oeil, pas la moindre trace de flirt, pas même une proposition de se revoir, rien que ce vague "me tenir au courant"...

Merde. Bakugo se fait jeter, non ?

Il se repasse mentalement la soirée, cherchant où il s'est trompé. Kirishima était content de le voir, c'est certain. Il flirtait encore au téléphone. En face à face, il semblait heureux, mais plutôt amical. Il a beaucoup parlé. En y repensant, Bakugo a un peu parlé de son enquête, mais il a surtout écouté, et il a même fini par s'endormir...

Merde. Merde, merde, merde et merde. Il a laissé filer sa chance. Il avait tout, il était en position de se vanter, il avait fait un geste parfait avec ce dîner improvisé, et ensuite il s'était laissé aller et avait suivi le courant. Maintenant Kirishima doit penser qu'il est ennuyeux à mourir !

Quelque part au fond de sa tête, une petite voix lui rappelle qu'il n'avait aucune intention de sortir avec Kirishima, qui est un putain de héros et qu'il déteste donc, et qu'il n'en a donc rien à foutre de ce que le roux peut bien penser. Sauf que ne pas sortir avec Kirishima parce qu'il déteste les héros, ça n'a rien à voir avec ne pas sortir avec Kirishima parce que celui-ci l'a trouvé trop ennuyeux. Et puis quoi encore ? Pour qui il se prend, Tête d'ortie ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il devrait ramper pour avoir une chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Bakugo Katsuki, et maintenant il le prend de haut ? Tu parles. Le blond rempoche le téléphone et change de direction, déterminé. Il va montrer à ce putain de héros qu'il est le meilleur parti dont un gars puisse rêver, et le faire supplier de lui accorder un nouveau rendez-vous !

Ou plus. Question de fierté.

.

Après coup, il se traitera de tous les noms pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Alors que c'est pourtant évident, vu le caractère de Kirishima, que si il se pointait à l'hôpital pendant les heures de visite il n'allait pas être seul avec le héros. Mais sur le coup, trop occupé à ruminer ses griefs et garder sa colère la plus forte possible, il n'anticipe absolument pas ce qui l'attend derrière dans la chambre de Kirishima, et il ouvre la porte sans hésiter ni frapper.

Après coup, il se dira qu'il aurait vraiment dû frapper.

Ou mieux encore, oublier cette idée stupide et ne pas venir du tout.

Derrière la porte, il y a bien sûr Kirishima, assis sur son lit, en train d'examiner son téléphone avec trois amis regardant par-dessus son épaule : le taser débile, la démone rose et le dérouleur de scotch. Visiblement en train de commenter ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Ils le regardent tous avec de grands yeux ronds de crétins, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait faire là, mais avant qu'ils aient pu réagir Bakugo entend sur sa gauche :

" Kacchan ?

Il se fige. Oh non. Il est hors de question qu'il se tourne vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Jamais. Il a réussi à effacer ce type de son existence, en tout cas à faire tellement bien semblant qu'il n'existe pas que parfois, Bakugo l'oublie presque. Mais bien sûr, il existe, tout le petit monde des héros tourne presque exclusivement autour de lui d'ailleurs, c'est un ami de Red Riot, et il vient le voir à l'hôpital. Bakugo aurait dû le prévoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Il entend à peine Kirishima qui s'exclame à son tour :

— Bakugo ! C'est gentil de venir me voir !

Il lui fait un grand sourire, à peine embarrassé, alors que toute la situation suinte la gêne. Le blond continue à ignorer _l'autre_, mais il doit fuir, et dire quelque chose pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte que c'est une fuite, il est hors de question qu'ils discutent comme deux vieux camarades d'école, ce que cette stupide tête de brocoli s'obstine à faire à chaque fois qu'ils ont le malheur de se croiser...

Au lieu de ça, c'est Deku lui-même, ce salopard traitre et hypocrite de Deku, qui dénoue la situation en ajoutant tranquillement :

— Désolé, moi je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, les gars ! A plus !

Il s'en va sans insister davantage. Bakugo fait un pas de côté pour le laisser sortir, toujours sans lui adresser un regard, et c'est tout. Bien. Humiliation évitée, mais ce n'est pas passé loin.

Et tous les pièges ne sont pas encore déjoués. Il reste encore les trois autres, qui ont à peine salué le départ de Deku, pour mieux fixer Bakugo avec de grands sourires inquiétants. Il n'a toujours pas eu le temps de dire un mot avant de se retrouver coincé entre eux et bombardé de questions, malgré les protestations de Kirishima.


	4. A un moment, il faut se décider

Chapitre 4 : à un moment, il faut se décider

.

.

Retraite stratégique. C'est comme ça que Bakugo pourrait décrire le fait de ne plus être allé voir Kirishima, s'il devait raconter l'histoire à un ami. Même si pour ça il faudrait qu'il ait un ami.

Au lieu de ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de se disputer avec lui-même, de débattre mentalement sur ce qu'il a fait et pas fait, s'il a eu raison ou non. C'était une retraite stratégique, il a tenu sous le feu des questions de ces idiots pour ne pas montrer que ça le dérangeait puis il a trouvé un prétexte pour repartir, il a gardé la face et personne ne peut lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. La Bataille Kirishima ne peut pas être gagnée, il faut savoir abandonner les chimères et se concentrer sur la victoire finale quand on mène une guerre, et Bakugo mène une guerre contre le monde entier, la guerre de Prouver Ce Qu'il Vaut face à tous ceux qui méprisent les Sans-Alter. Il a bien mieux à faire que de se soucier d'un héros aux goûts douteux, qui était de toute manière en train de le rejeter. Regagner ses faveurs aurait fait du bien à l'égo du policier, mais c'est tout. Un simple bonus. Qui ne vaut pas la peine de s'obstiner.

Sauf que l'autre partie de lui-même refuse tous ces arguments de bon sens. Ce n'était pas une retraite stratégique, martèle cette autre partie. C'était un aveuglement orgueilleux et stupide, comme toujours. Il suffisait de s'accrocher. Kirishima était là. Il était content de voir Bakugo. Il a gardé le contact. Et depuis la fuite honteuse du policier, il continue à envoyer des messages gentils et encourageants, évoquant l'enquête et sa propre convalescence. Il est là, il reste là, juste à la portée du blond, et comment sa foutue fierté peut-elle affirmer qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ? C'est Red putain de Riot. S'il fallait se damner pour avoir une chance de lui rouler un patin, ça en vaudrait encore la peine. Alors faire le tout petit effort d'aller le voir, ce n'est absolument rien. Même Deku a eu le tact de se faire discret pour ne pas compliquer la situation. S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il a bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Kirishima et Bakugo, non ?

Justement, et c'est là que le fil de la réflexion de Bakugo se brise généralement, pour ne laisser place qu'à une émotion pure : la rage. La seule existence de Deku le rend fou. Et ruine tout. Deku est l'ami de Red Riot, donc Bakugo ne peut pas envisager de sortir avec le roux sans croiser cette tête de brocoli un jour ou l'autre. Tant que l'idée était abstraite, il pouvait toujours se dire qu'il ferait avec, qu'il avait commencé à surmonter son passé. Mais à présent il doit regarder les choses en face : il n'y arrivera pas.

Et sa rage peut bien brûler jour et nuit, rien ne peut s'opposer à ce constat. Il ne peut pas y retourner et tenter de gagner le cœur de Kirishima Eijirou. Il n'en est pas capable.

Il est _faible_.

.

Pour contrer ces sombres ruminations, Bakugo se plonge dans le travail jour et nuit. La piste des yakuzas est faible, retrouver leur trace au milieu des fausses pistes qu'ils ont semé demande un travail de vérification considérable. La brigade entière est sur le coup, ainsi que la plupart des héros enquêteurs, mais personne n'en fait autant que l'officier Bakugo Katsuki. Aux yeux de tous, c'est SON enquête. Et comme il reste absorbé par son travail et ne fait plus de vagues, tout le monde l'encourage. Une promotion est même prévue, avec une cérémonie officielle, Bakugo est sûr d'avoir noté la date quelque part. Ça n'a aucune importance. Il est juste un peu plus à l'aise pour faire son boulot et se rapprocher de son objectif. La reconnaissance des autres policiers, en soi, ne signifie pas grand-chose - ces lâches ont laissé les héros faire leur travail à leur place depuis trop longtemps, leur avis n'a donc aucune valeur.

Une date qui, en revanche, obsède Bakugo, se rapproche à grands pas. La sortie d'hôpital de Kirishima. N'y pense pas, s'ordonne-t-il à chaque fois que l'idée surgit dans son esprit. N'y pense pas, ne pense pas à sa déception si tu ne viens pas, ne pense pas à tous ses amis qui lui répètent sans doute en boucle que tu ne vaux rien pour lui, ne pense pas à cet enfoiré de Deku qui sera sans aucun doute là, qui va peut-être même lui organiser une fête de retour à la maison, salopard de Deku qui a le droit d'être auprès de Red autant qu'il le souhaite et qui ne se rend même pas compte de sa chance, n'y pense pas, quoi qu'il arrive N'Y PENSE PAS. Ou tu vas devenir fou.

Il rentre chez lui tard, sans vraiment prêter attention à son environnement, préférant se battre contre ses propres pensées. Il sursaute presque en voyant une silhouette massive qui l'attend devant sa porte, et se fige en le reconnaissant. Bordel. Putain de bordel de merde. C'est lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kirishima est venu jusqu'à lui.

Le héros sourit en le voyant arriver, un sourire timide qui n'a rien à voir avec son assurance habituelle. Il a les joues rouges et semble embarrassé en le saluant :

— Bon... bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir ! Je suis désolé de te déranger, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail...

Bakugo finit par retrouver sa voix et lui demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Trop violent. Rien à faire, toute sa nervosité est ressortie en agressivité, alors qu'il n'en revient pas de sa chance. Kirishima est là, il est venu le voir tout droit à sa sortie d'hôpital, et il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. En fait, pas besoin d'être un grand enquêteur pour comprendre pourquoi il est venu. Le roux est vêtu d'une chemise rouge largement ouverte au col, qui fait ressortir ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Il porte une veste de costume et un pantalon noir relativement élégants et il a un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Bref, c'est un rendez-vous. Aucun moyen d'interpréter ça autrement. Mais Bakugo n'arrive pas à comprendre. Kirishima qui se met sur son trente-et-un et vient l'attendre chez lui, poireautant patiemment devant sa porte ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Et pourtant, le héros rougit encore et répond :

— Je... j'avais envie de te revoir. Et je me suis dit que peut-être je n'avais pas été... ou j'avais été... ou, enfin je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que les choses partaient bien entre nous, et que peut-être je pouvais tenter de rattraper le coup ?

Bakugo reste éberlué, sans arriver à réagir. Rattraper ? Comment ça ?

Kirishima s'éclaircit la gorge, inspire profondément et le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de se jeter à l'eau :

— Bakugo, je sais qu'on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir un vrai rendez-vous, s'il te plait accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ce soir ? J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner.

Il lui tend le bouquet. La scène est presque ridicule. Ils sont toujours sur le palier, éclairés par la mauvaise lumière de la minuterie que Bakugo a rallumée machinalement pendant la discussion, l'officier est épuisé après une longue journée de travail et a besoin d'une bonne douche, il porte une de ses pires tenues civiles - un vieux sweat-shirt de All Might qui ne serait jamais sorti de chez lui s'il n'avait pas eu autant de retard dans ses lessives - et il ne peut même pas lui proposer d'entrer prendre un verre, son appartement d'habitude impeccable ne ressemble à rien depuis deux semaines.

Et pourtant, il n'envisage pas un instant de refuser. Ou même d'attendre. Les épuisantes voix de son conflit intérieur se sont enfin tues et il n'hésite pas avant de faire les trois pas le séparant de Kirishima, lui attraper le visage et presser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sent les bras puissants du héros se refermer sur lui, tant de tendresse de la part de quelqu'un de si fort, Kirishima le regarde avec tant de joie, puis Bakugo l'embrasse encore, et encore, de plus en plus passionnément, tandis que ses mains commencent à le caresser de haut en bas. Il le tient, Kirishima est là et il est à lui, complètement.

Finalement, il tâtonne un peu derrière le héros et parvient à ouvrir la porte sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis il pousse le roux à l'intérieur, prêt à le dévorer des pieds à la tête.


	5. Comment désamorcer un humain explosif

Chapitre 5 : comment désamorcer un humain explosif

.

.

.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont encore dans la chaleur de son lit et que Bakugo reprend ses esprits peu à peu, les pensées parasites reviennent. Évidemment. Coucher avec Kirishima était un grand moment, mais ça n'a rien réglé, en réalité. Ça a même compliqué encore un peu plus la situation. À présent, le héros est couché dans son lit, nu et alangui, en train de lui sourire comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, et Bakugo n'a aucun plan pour la suite.

Il se lève brusquement disant qu'il a besoin de prendre une douche. Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, il a besoin d'un peu de temps seul, pour réfléchir.

Il a à peine commencé qu'il entend la voix un peu hésitante de Kirishima, de l'autre côté de la porte, lui demandant :

— Heu... Bakugo ? Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?

Oui, en fait, ça l'aurait arrangé. Au moins la décision aurait été prise. Il serait sorti de la salle de bain pour retrouver l'appartement vide, abandonné par ce putain de héros qui aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il aurait pu considérer comme un salopard et oublier.

Sauf que non, évidemment. Bakugo lui crie :

— Fait ce que tu veux, je suis pas ta putain de mère !

Il entend l'autre rire de l'autre côté, et ajouter :

— Ok, alors... Je peux te rejoindre ?

— Non. Attends ton tour.

Silence. Ok, Kirishima n'a absolument pas mérité qu'on l'envoie sur les roses, mais Bakugo a juste besoin de silence pour réfléchir ! Est-ce que c'est trop demander à ce putain d'univers ? Il lui crie :

— Tu peux aller te chercher un truc à boire ou ce que tu veux. J'arrive.

— Ça marche !

Putain, ce gars a l'air beaucoup trop content de pas grand-chose.

Le blond doit regarder les choses en face. Il n'a aucune envie que Kirishima s'en aille. Il veut le retrouver, faire ce stupide rencart, l'impressionner, le faire rire, et dormir dans ses bras.

Bakugo arrête l'eau en jurant contre lui-même. Tous ces sentiments ressemblent beaucoup trop à de la dépendance pour qu'il les accepte facilement. Mais les nier ne fera que le torturer à nouveau, et encore pire, le faire agir stupidement à nouveau. Il s'est déjà trop ridiculisé, il est temps d'assurer, bordel !

.

La chambre est vide quand il y retourne. Bakugo s'habille rapidement, un simple jean et tee-shirt. Il retrouve Kirishima dans sa cuisine, hésitant visiblement à se servir seul. Le héros a remis son pantalon et sa chemise rouge, mais reste pour l'instant pieds nus. Bon, au moins il n'est pas sur le départ. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Bakugo lui demande s'il veut quelque chose. Kirishima rit et répond, un peu embarrassé :

— Ben... Disons que je pensais manger avec toi ce soir, enfin j'espérais, mais là je crois bien que ça va être trop tard donc... oui ? Enfin, ce que tu as, je ne veux pas t'embêter...

Le blond hoche la tête et commence à sortir du frigo de quoi préparer le repas. Il ne sait pas trop si ça se fait, proposer un dîner après le sexe, et concrètement il s'en fout. Là, il a son - amant ? petit ami ? prétendant ? plan cul ? - Kirishima qui a faim, il faut le nourrir, point. Et se nourrir au passage. Ils ont fait pas mal d'exercice après tout.

Le roux le regarde faire, tout en se grattant la nuque d'un air hésitant. Sa queue de cheval n'a pas survécu à leur étreinte et ses cheveux sont à présent lâchés, lui frôlant les épaules, complètement ébouriffés. Bakugo le regarde du coin de l'œil, n'en revenant toujours pas. Comment est-ce qu'un type aussi canon a pu décider de le draguer lui en particulier ? Et comment est-ce qu'un type aussi canon a pu décider volontairement de saboter ses cheveux en les hérissant comme un demeuré ?

Logiquement, la réponse à ces deux questions est la même : Kirishima Eijirou est un débile affublé d'un goût de chiottes. Mystère résolu.

Croisant le regard de Bakugo, le roux lui répond avec son plus beau sourire, et l'officier sent presque physiquement son cœur essayer de s'envoler de sa poitrine, irrémédiablement attiré par la chaleur de ce sourire. Putain. Il est vraiment, complètement en train de craquer pour un gars qui est 1) un putain de héros, 2) le putain d'ami de ce putain de Deku, et 3) un crétin. Bakugo peste en se concentrant sur les légumes qu'il est en train de couper avant de les faire revenir à la poêle, une longue bordée de jurons et de menaces de mort qui accompagne parfaitement sa hargne et ses coups de couteau. Il est complètement foutu.

.

Kirishima est heureux. Lui qui est déjà lumineux en temps là, là il irradie carrément de bonheur depuis que Bakugo l'a implicitement invité à rester. Et il parle. Beaucoup. Il a promis à Bakugo un vrai rendez-vous, dès qu'ils pourront, et jacasse à propos de tout ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire. Oh, il pose des questions, aussi, ce n'est pas un monologue. Il semble avoir vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur Bakugo. Celui-ci n'aime pas parler de lui, mais comment est-ce qu'il pourrait résister à un enthousiasme aussi ingénu ? Rien à faire, il lui répond, lui explique, et peu à peu, bribe après bribe, il se retrouve à parler de lui à Kirishima, ses bagarres à l'école, sa décision d'entrer dans la police, ses plans pour attraper les vilains avant les héros...

Le roux n'est sans doute pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air. En tous cas, il semble très bien comprendre, sans que Bakugo ait besoin de le formuler, ce qui sous-tend toute l'histoire de sa vie : montrer au monde de quoi un Sans-Alter est capable. Et il a l'air de trouver ça bien. Pas que Bakugo en ait quoi que ce soit à faire de son approbation, évidemment. Mais quand même, après toutes ces années à entendre question stupide sur question stupide, ça fait du bien d'entendre juste quelqu'un dire :

— Tu es tellement fort ! Tu as dû t'entrainer comme un dingue pendant toutes ces années pour réussir à te battre aussi bien, non ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que je me suis entrainé. Mais j'étais doué dès le départ, c'est tout.

Kirishima éclate de rire :

— J'imagine ! Vu tous les combats que tu m'as racontés ! Tu sais, je connais pas mal de héros qui n'ont pas d'Alter de protection. En opération, c'est moi qui leur sers de bouclier vivant... Mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était eux les plus braves, parce que ce sont ceux qui prennent le plus de risques. Mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontré... Tu es vraiment le type le plus courageux, le plus viril et le plus fou que je connaisse, Bakugo Katsuki.

Le blond tente d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues et proteste :

— Comment ça, le plus fou ?

— Tu utilises des explosifs pour te projeter dans les airs et frapper l'ennemi avec plus d'impact. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est un truc super sensé ?

— Tsk ! C'est parfaitement calculé ! Ce serait dangereux pour des abrutis, mais moi je sais ce que je fais ! Viens voir par là !

Kirishima prend juste le temps de finir son dessert d'une énorme bouchée avant d'emboiter le pas au blond. Ils sortent de l'appartement, prennent les escaliers et arrivent sur le toit de l'immeuble. À la grande satisfaction de Bakugo, la première réaction du héros est un "Putain !" admiratif. Pourtant, il a dû en voir d'autres à Yuuei, le lycée pour héros où il a été formé. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut se permettre d'avoir son propre parcours d'entrainement.

Bakugo a mis des années à construire patiemment son parcours, qui forme aujourd'hui un véritable labyrinthe en trois dimensions. Il y a de quoi escalader, ramper, passer en force, des murs à exploser en brique, en béton, en acier, des pitons pour s'entrainer à lancer des grappins et s'élancer d'une hauteur à l'autre, des mannequins à ligoter ou sauver, sans oublier les feux contrôlés à distance et d'autres pièges à base d'acide, de colle, de plumes acérées, de soufflerie, de glace... Le policier veille à mettre en place l'équivalent des Alters les plus vicieux qu'un vilain puisse lui opposer, et à y faire face victorieusement. Et puis, c'est aussi un bon moyen de tester ses différents gadgets.

La visite du parcours se fera plus tard, pour l'instant le blond a un invité bouche bée et il l'amène droit à l'essentiel, le cœur de son royaume : l'atelier. Même les héros les plus puissants utilisent un équipement de pointe pour affronter des vilains, et Bakugo ne dispose pas de société spécialisée qui réaliserait dans l'heure le moindre de ses désirs. Mais entre les pièces de contrebande, l'aide de quelques ingénieurs légèrement hors de clous voir complètement cinglés, et sa propre ingéniosité, il se débrouille.

— Ne touche à rien, lance-t-il à Kirishima en entrant dans l'atelier. Si c'est sur la table là, c'est explosif, sur celle-là, ça brûle, et là je ne sais pas encore mais t'as pas envie d'en avoir sur la peau. Tu sors de l'hôpital, ce serait con d'y retourner tout de suite, non ?

— Putain... souffle le héros abasourdi.

Il y a de quoi. Bakugo s'est habitué au bric-à-brac qui compose son atelier, mais il en reste très fier. Il y a ses explosifs, qu'il fabrique lui-même, les différents éléments de sa cuirasse de protection, les bandes de contention qu'il fabrique également lui-même, des lance-grappins, des harnais, des outils soigneusement rangés sur l'établi, et plusieurs cuves où bullent tranquillement ses dernières expériences en court.

Kirishima inspecte tout, toujours aussi ébahi, et se retient visiblement de toucher à tout ce qui attire son regard. Puis il regarde Bakugo avec ses grands yeux admiratifs et s'exclame joyeusement :

— C'est génial, Bakugo ! Je comprends mieux comment tu as réussi toutes tes arrestations... Tu es un vrai génie !

Bakugo ne s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, férocement :

— Évidemment que je suis un putain de génie, tu crois quoi ! Je suis jamais resté à me faire prendre en photo pendant que des petites mains se cassaient le cul à essayer de me garder en vie... Je bosse, moi !

Le commentaire sur le star-système des héros n'a pas l'air de perturber Kirishima, qui continue de regarder partout. Il désigne une porte au fond de l'atelier et lui demande :

— Et là, c'est quoi ?

Bakugo suit son regard et étouffe un juron. Est-ce que la porte est fermée ? Elle est forcément fermée, il est impossible qu'il ait oublié de la fermer, mais le héros l'a vue, comment est-ce que Bakugo a pu être assez stupide pour laisser une saloperie de héros assez près de _cette_ porte pour savoir qu'elle existe ?

En trois enjambées il est entre la porte et Kirishima et lui répond d'une voix froide :

— Ça c'est rien. Tu n'y touches pas, tu oublies que ça existe, et tout se passera bien, compris ?

Trop intense, s'engueule-t-il ensuite, tu es trop intense, il a compris...

Au lieu de ça, Kirishima éclate de rire et lui lance un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule, en disant :

— T'inquiète, tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que ce n'était pas super légal tout ce que tu avais là ?

Il regarde tout autour de lui, toujours aussi admiratif, et hoche la tête :

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire, vu que je suis un héros, mais je trouve ça vraiment génial tout ce que tu as fait. Vraiment. Tu restes concentré sur ton objectif et tu te débrouilles tout seul pour l'atteindre, c'est super viril ! Et si ça t'aide à combattre le crime, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis censé te l'interdire.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et comment est-ce que des dents pareilles peuvent donner un sourire aussi pur et sincère ?

— Hé, ça te dirait qu'on s'entraine ensemble ? J'adorerai essayer ton parcours ! Ah, et on pourrait aussi s'entrainer dans la salle de Fatgum, je suis sûr qu'on a moins d'accessoires que toi, mais ça pourrait être cool aussi !

Là, Bakugo a un peu du mal à se rappeler comment on respire, mais c'est entièrement la faute de Kirishima. On n'a pas idée de balancer aux chiottes des années de complexes dans la vie d'un autre et de tirer la chasse. Comme ça, juste avec sa gentillesse habituelle, il vient tout juste de montrer qu'il le considère véritablement comme son égal. Pas un sous-héros, mais un co-combattant du crime, comme lui, qui peut aussi lui apprendre des choses. Et un entrainement avec Red Riot, le bouclier ultime, c'est le rêve pour un spécialiste de l'offensive comme lui.

Reste cool, s'ordonne Bakugo. Ne joue pas les fangirls. Pense à Deku. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne ressemble jamais à Deku.

L'idée de ce nerd obsédé couinant d'admiration devant ses héros fétiches arrive à le calmer, et le policier parvient à répondre d'un ton posé :

— Ouais. Ça peut se faire.

Kirishima lui fait un autre sourire à dix millions de watts - au moins - et commence à poser des questions sur ses explosifs. Tout va bien, admet Bakugo à sa propre surprise. Malgré tous les milliards de choses qui auraient dû aller de travers et empêcher la création d'une relation aussi anormale que la leur, en réalité tout va bien. Et semble bien parti pour continuer à aller bien. Bon sang, il a même montré son atelier à Kirishima ! Autant dire qu'ils sont en couple à présent.

Et en regardant l'éternel sourire du héros, l'idée ne semble pas aussi dérangeante qu'elle aurait dû l'être.


	6. Relation secrète

Chapitre 6 : relation secrète

.

.

.

.

Bakugo Katsuki, vingt-quatre ans, en train de vivre sa première relation amoureuse sérieuse. Avec un putain de héros. Si on lui avait dit ça il y a seulement un mois, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Même encore maintenant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver toute l'idée ridicule. C'est certain que tôt ou tard, Kirishima s'apercevra qu'il commet une énorme erreur et que toute la petite bulle de bonheur de Bakugo lui pètera méchamment à la gueule.

En attendant, le héros roux est un petit ami parfait, qui fait avancer leur relation avec un naturel ingénu contre lequel même Bakugo ne peut pas protester. Il n'a pas eu besoin de formuler quoique ce soit pour qu'ils deviennent un couple officiel, juste d'accepter avec un haussement d'épaule détaché. Ils se sont mis à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, aussi. A s'écrire pour tout et rien pendant la journée. A trainer dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre sans avoir besoin de trouver un prétexte pour se voir. Jamais l'officier n'aurait imaginé se laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie aussi facilement.

Pas que Katsuki ait beaucoup d'attentes dans ce domaine, mais le caractère positif et attentionné d'Eijirou a su adoucir les angles et éviter toute prise de tête. Bien sûr, le héros a des goûts abominables - que ce soit pour sa tenue, ses films préférés, son héros fétiche, et bien entendu ses cheveux - mais trainer avec lui n'a rien de désagréable. Même ses amis sont à peu près supportables, en petit groupe et à dose légère. Et surtout, tout le monde évite avec tact le sujet explosif : Deku. Bakugo ne sait pas ce que cette tête de brocoli a bien pu leur raconter sur leur relation, mais il ne l'a plus croisé et son nom ne revient jamais dans la conversation, ce qui est parfait.

Bien sûr, il y a d'autres sujets qui sont soigneusement évités dans son tout nouveau couple : pourquoi Bakugo déteste les héros, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un compter pour lui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le placard verrouillé de son atelier. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'il compte partager avec Kirishima. Mais ils se parlent, ils ont même partagé des choses que jamais Katsuki n'avait partagées avec qui que ce soit. Son admiration d'enfant pour All Might, ses premières expériences sur les explosifs et leurs résultats désastreux, les brimades de ses collègues anti-sans-Alter lorsqu'il est entré dans la police - et comment il y a mis fin. De son côté, Eijirou lui a raconté la manière dont il avait couru après son rêve de devenir un héros, ses échecs et ses doutes, sa décision de faire un coming-out public et toutes les réactions que ça avait engendré. Peu à peu, ils se rapprochent.

Ils ont commencé un entrainement commun en douceur, Red Riot étant toujours officiellement en convalescence. Le héros a adoré le parcours d'obstacles de Bakugo - même s'il en a démoli une partie, après tout c'est sa façon de gérer les obstacles - et son matériel. L'officier s'est fait un plaisir de tester sur lui ses explosifs les plus offensifs, sans parvenir à l'égratigner. Mais ce qu'il préfère reste les combats à un contre un, sans que Kirishima utilise ses pouvoirs. Le héros roux est une montagne de muscles qui sait se défendre et frapper au bon moment, là où le policier a toujours misé sur l'agilité et les techniques d'arts martiaux. Leurs styles, parfaitement opposés, sont vraiment complémentaires et le blond ne peut s'empêcher de les imaginer en partenaires... avant de chasser ces idées ridicules. La reprise de travail de Red Riot s'approche à grands pas et travailler main dans la main avec un héros, alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple policier, est une utopie.

D'ailleurs, se voir va devenir plus difficile. Tant qu'il a beaucoup de temps libre, Eijirou peut s'adapter aux horaires difficiles de Katsuki et ils parviennent à se voir relativement souvent, malgré l'enquête en cours. Par la suite... ils vont tous les deux passer leur temps à courir après les criminels. Arriver ne serait-ce qu'à se croiser va leur demander beaucoup d'efforts et d'organisation, au moment où Bakugo doit avant tout se concentrer sur sa carrière et sur la plus grosse enquête qu'il ait jamais menée.

.

« Alors, ça y est, t'es vachement moins anti-héros, hein ?

Bakugo se tend en entendant son collègue l'aborder ainsi, à pleine voix, dans les bureaux de la brigade. Tout le monde entend. Le gars cherche la merde. Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux lui éclater la tronche tout de suite et se prendre un blâme ou calmer la situation et risquer que ça empire ? D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que ce mec - Sato, l'inspecteur Sato, pas une lumière pourtant - peut bien être au courant pour Kirishima ?

Le blond réplique sèchement :

— T'as un problème, Sato ?

Les autres policiers se rassemblent autour d'eux. Ils ont l'habitude du caractère légendairement épouvantable de Bakugo, si l'autre le cherche aussi ouvertement, c'est qu'il va y avoir du spectacle.

Sans se laisser démonter par si peu, Sato ajoute avec un grand rire :

— On t'a pas entendu une seule fois à la réunion. Maintenant que t'as une promotion au bout de l'enquête, on dirait que ça t'emmerde vachement moins d'avoir les héros dans les pattes !

Bakugo masque de son mieux son soulagement en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. C'est bon, ça n'a rien à voir avec Kirishima, ces abrutis n'ont rien remarqué de suspect dans son attitude. Tant qu'il ne s'affiche pas avec le héros, il n'y a d'ailleurs aucune raison pour qu'ils soient au courant. À moins que les abrutis d'amis de son petit ami n'en révèlent trop à la presse... L'officier sait que le secret ne pourra pas être tenu éternellement - surtout que les policiers sont des fouinards. Mais là, on lui fait juste quelques remarques sur le fait qu'il a accepté sans broncher que la brigade travaille avec les héros dans l'affaire du Serpent aux Yeux d'or, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Et oui, peut-être que sa relation avec Red Riot l'a adouci sur le sujet de ces putains de héros. Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour accepter qu'on se foute de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bâtard, tu me prends pour un lèche-cul dans ton genre ? Le chef peut bien foutre autant de putains de héros qu'il veut sur l'affaire, on sait tous très bien que ces connards sont incapables de mener une putain d'enquête. Je coffrerai personnellement chaque salopard du Serpent, et quand j'aurai ma putain de médaille, tu pourras te la foutre tellement profond dans le cul que personne arrivera jamais à te l'enlever, si elle te fait tellement envie ! »

Une belle tirade, classique de l'officier Bakugo, qui fait le taf. Sato ne le cherche pas davantage, les autres déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bagarre s'éloignent, et tout le monde reprend son travail. Mais le blond n'est pas dupe. Il a toujours dérangé autant qu'il a réussi, et maintenant qu'il s'apprête à faire un gros coup, tout le monde guette la faille, la faiblesse qui le fera chuter. Sato a simplement été le seul à avoir les couilles de le tester directement.

C'est vrai que cette histoire d'avoir des héros sur l'enquête est gênante, parce que Bakugo a toujours eu énormément de mal à collaborer avec eux. Quoi qu'il en dise, il sait très bien que certains sont de formidables enquêteurs, que ce soit grâce à leurs Alters ou à leurs propres capacités, et ce serait stupide de se passer de leurs talents par orgueil. Et puis, il sort avec un héros, il devrait bien être capable de travailler avec d'autres héros, non ?

Non. Jamais. Plutôt crever.

Mais là, il n'a pas le choix. Le chef lui a confié la responsabilité de l'enquête, ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas pouvoir jouer les solitaires comme d'habitude, mais au contraire qu'il va coordonner les efforts de tout le monde. Un atout à double tranchant. Il va devoir la jouer fine pour ne pas laisser son ressentiment foirer l'enquête. Sans oublier que... tous les héros se connaissent plus ou moins, non ? Si jamais il se comporte comme un connard avec eux, qui sait ce qu'ils vont raconter à Kirishima ? Non, il doit trouver une solution.

Il trouve son partenaire, Hidoineko, bien planqué à sa place habituelle entre deux photocopieurs - l'inspecteur assure qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que le ronronnement chaud des photocopieurs. Ce type est bizarre, mais il a toujours été utile à Bakugo et lui doit assez de services pour être relativement fiable. Et puis, il a quarante-cinq ans et son dossier traine beaucoup trop de boulets, son seul espoir de monter en grade un jour est de s'accrocher au jeune génie irascible qu'on lui a collé comme partenaire. Le convaincre ne devrait pas être trop dur.

« Hé, vieux matou miteux, bouge-toi ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi, il faut qu'on se coordonne.

— Hum ? À quel sujet ?

— Tu étais là à la réunion, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Hidoineko se fend d'un sourire légèrement dérangeant. Si Bakugo le traite parfois de chat, ce n'est pas seulement pour son nom, mais aussi parce qu'il lui évoque le chat de Cheshire. On a l'impression que le sourire va finir par faire sa propre vie tout seul.

— C'est de travailler avec les héros qui te dérange ?

— Exactement. Alors en tant que responsable de l'enquête, je vais te confier une tâche précise : tu interagis avec eux. Tu leur transmettras les infos nécessaires au fur et à mesure et tu me feras un rapport sur leurs avancées régulièrement. Moi, je leur serrerai la main quand ils vont arriver, et ça va s'arrêter là. Vendu ?

— Un boulot de rond-de-cuir, loin du terrain ? Mais comment ai-je tenu tout ce temps sans toi, Bakugo Katsuki ?

— Content que ça te plaise. En fait, l'idéal ce serait que tu en fasses autant avec les autres, pour que je puisse m'absenter le plus possible et avancer de mon côté. Et ouvre tes oreilles. Les gars commencent à me chercher, et je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je ne peux pas bosser avec les héros et que c'est un genre de faiblesse. Surtout pas.

— Je comprends que tu n'ai pas envie de trainer avec les héros... Ils sont tellement arrogants, avec leurs supers Alters... Comme si ils étaient meilleurs que tout le monde !

— Ouais...

Katsuki se sent légèrement coupable, comme s'il était de son devoir de défendre au moins son petit ami - il sait très bien que Kirishima est tout sauf arrogant. Mais il n'a pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Tous les flics sont des fouinards, mais à ce jeu-là Hidoineko est le roi, et il lui a déjà fait des remarques sur le fait qu'il regarde souvent son téléphone ou sur un cheveu rouge resté accroché à son col. Le Mollusque a très bien capté qu'il voyait quelqu'un, il sait que Kirishima était intéressé, il n'a aucun mal à additionner deux et deux. Il n'a pas de preuves, mais les preuves c'est bon pour les tribunaux, pas pour les potins au sein de la brigade. Donc Bakugo n'hésite pas à en rajouter une couche :

— Ces putains de héros veulent nous piquer notre enquête parce qu'ils ont été trop cons pour suivre la piste eux-mêmes. On va leur montrer ce qu'on vaut.

Et parce que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, il se rapproche de la tête de son partenaire, le plus menaçant possible, avant de gronder :

— Je compte sur toi. T'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas oublier à qui tu dois être loyal, Mollusque, parce que c'est pas le moment de merder.»

Peu impressionné par l'exercice, Hidoineko acquiesce et fait son fameux sourire pour toute réponse. C'est glauque, mais ça ira.


	7. De l'eau dans le gaz

Chapitre 7 : de l'eau dans le gaz

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Bakugo, j'ai une super nouvelle ! s'exclame Kirishima.

L'officier espère vaguement qu'il va lui annoncer que finalement, il ne reprend pas le travail le lendemain comme prévu. Qu'il va avoir encore quelques mois de libres pour trainer, manger les plats que le blond lui prépare en racontant sa vie et s'entrainer avec lui. Même s'il y a peu de chances, avec un sourire pareil, que Red Riot ne reprenne pas du service bientôt - il adore son boulot.

Le roux continue :

— Je vais faire partie de l'équipe qui enquête sur le Serpent ! C'est pas génial, ça ?

Hein ?

— Hein ?

— Fatgum pensait envoyer Tamaki-sempai, vu qu'il est plus discret que moi, ça semblait mieux pour l'infiltration, mais d'après tes collègues il est sans doute déjà bien connu par les yakuzas ! Il a travaillé sur le démantèlement d'un réseau de drogue avec Mirio-sempai et apparemment il s'est fait repérer. Et comme je reprends le travail demain, du coup c'est moi qui viens ! Je ne vais pas vraiment aider dans l'enquête elle-même, ne t'inquiète pas, mais vous allez pouvoir compter sur le Bouclier Humain si vous avez besoin de lancer un assaut ! Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà travaillé sur des cas comme ça, Tamaki-sempai et moi on était ensemble pour démanteler le clan des Huit Préceptes. Et du coup on va travailler ensemble ! C'est pas génial ?

Travailler avec son petit ami de héros, ça ne semble absolument pas génial à Katsuki qui se demande comment il va se tirer de là. Ça va se voir. Le roux est le plus mauvais menteur de la planète, même s'il est d'accord pour cacher leur relation il va forcément faire gaffe sur gaffe et tout faire foirer.

Comment est-ce qu'il va se sortir de là ?

— Attend un peu, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi tu viens ? Tu ne peux pas faire d'enquêtes, tu es Red putain de Riot, tout le monde connait ta tronche de héros.

— Je sais, ce n'est pas pareil, je sers juste en support pour les opérations de terrain, mais Fatgum et le commissaire se sont mis d'accord, donc je pensais...

— C'est moi qui coordonne cette putain d'enquête, c'est à moi de prendre ce genre de décision, et pour l'instant on n'a pas besoin de force d'assaut, bordel ! On ne sait même pas où ils sont !

— Oui, mais...

— Mais rien du tout. Va faire tes patrouilles comme d'habitude, si on a de quoi t'occuper, on t'appellera.

— Tu... Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on travaille ensemble ? Je pensais...

— Si tu ne sers à rien, tu n'as rien à faire à trainer dans nos pattes au commissariat. C'est tout.

— Oh. Je... Je vais demander à Fatgum de t'appeler, alors. Genre, régler les détails officiels, tout ça...

— Ouais, fais ça.

Bakugo retourne à ce qu'il faisait en grommelant. Il ne s'imagine pas travailler avec le roux dans les environs en permanence, hors de question. Et il n'a pas envie non plus que son petit ami le voit dans son boulot. C'est bien beau de se vanter, à l'entrainement, de tout ce qu'il sait faire. C'est très différent si Kirishima s'aperçoit que personne, parmi ses collègues et plus encore ses chefs, ne veut qu'il le fasse. Il peut tenir tête à tous ces abrutis qui le prennent de haut, mais il refuse d'avoir à le faire devant le héros. Ce serait trop humiliant.

Il est surpris quand le roux lui dit d'un ton sec, très éloigné de sa joie de vivre habituelle :

— J'y vais.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu viens d'arriver ! Je finis de m'occuper de cette merde en dix minutes, après on peut...

— Après on peut quoi ? Ça te va bien qu'on... qu'on traine ensemble, mais tu ne me trouves pas assez bien pour intégrer ton enquête ! Désolé, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute, je sais très bien que tu as raison, mais merde, laisse-moi un peu le temps de digérer ! Là j'ai pas très envie de te voir.

Merde. Bakugo réalise, nettement trop tard, qu'il y est allé trop fort sur ce coup-là. En voulant se protéger, il a... ouais, lui n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on lui parle comme ça, pas étonnant que Kirishima semble bouleversé - entre la colère et la déception.

Le blond pense à s'excuser, mais se ravise immédiatement. Après tout, il a raison, il a le droit de sélectionner ceux qui vont participer à l'enquête s'ils n'apportent rien, et Red le sait bien. Et puis, il cherchait un moyen d'écarter Kirishima, ça semble fait. Son orgueil est froissé ? Il s'en remettra.

Bakugo marmonne donc en haussant les épaules :

— Fait comme tu veux. À plus.

En face, le héros a une expression indéchiffrable, puis tourne les talons en lançant abruptement :

— C'est ça. À plus.»

.

L'officier Bakugo a autre chose à faire que de se soucier des états d'âme d'un héros. À son avis.

Ceci dit, il s'inquiète. Ça ne ressemble pas à Kirishima de bouder. Il sait que Red est moins confiant qu'il en a l'air. Peut-être que le refus qu'il participe à l'enquête l'a blessé plus profondément que Bakugo ne le pensait ? Pourtant il lui a toujours balancé ce qu'il pensait à la gueule et sans prendre de gants. Et c'est une réalité, tout le monde connait Red Riot, il ne peut pas se rendre utile durant les investigations, et la police n'a pas la moindre piste pour monter une opération d'assaut pour l'instant. Ce sont juste des faits, bordel ! Alors pourquoi le héros n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis deux jours ?

Bon. Deux jours, ce n'est rien. Ça semble un peu inquiétant parce qu'il a l'habitude de recevoir au moins trois messages par jour, et souvent bien plus. Ce qui est extrêmement chiant, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a absolument rien de grave.

Bakugo hésite à écrire en premier. C'est vrai qu'il ne le fait jamais. Il s'est laissé conduire dans cette relation sans jamais avoir autre chose à faire que d'accepter ce que Kirishima lui proposait. Un bon petit ami l'appellerait pour savoir comment s'est passé son retour au boulot. Et peut-être même s'excuser d'avoir été trop loin. Essayer de comprendre ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, au moins.

Et puis ce n'est sans doute rien. Il s'est vexé, c'est tout, et son silence vient sûrement d'un manque de temps à cause de la reprise du travail. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Bakugo s'abaisse à l'appeler en premier. Il reviendra. Ils ne se sont même pas vraiment disputés, ça n'a rien de grave...

À la réflexion, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment disputés. Depuis le début, ils ne font qu'esquiver les sujets sensibles. Cette idée a un goût amer. Comme si tout ce qu'ils ont construit n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Un château de cartes, impressionnant mais prêt à s'écrouler au moindre courant d'air...

Bakugo a peur d'appeler. Il a peur de ce qui se passera ensuite. Et il est furieux contre lui-même et Kirishima pour ressentir une chose pareille.

Aussi, quand Hidoineko le prévient qu'un agent a peut-être localisé la planque qu'ils recherchaient, Bakugo est presque soulagé de la distraction. Enfin un peu d'action !

.

Première fois qu'il fait équipe avec des héros sur le terrain, et putain qu'il déteste ça.

Il est en charge de l'enquête, ce qui veut dire qu'il est censé coordonner les recherches. Mais là, on est dans la partie action, et il n'a pas son mot à dire. La direction des opérations est revenue à une abrutie d'héroïne lapin, sous prétexte qu'elle est dans le top dix de la classification débile de ce star-système de merde. Bon, Miruko est une héroïne expérimentée qui sait gérer le travail d'équipe, planifier l'action selon les atouts et faiblesses de chacun, avant de bondir elle-même au cœur du combat. Elle est loin d'être mauvaise. Mais comme tous les autres, elle n'a pas intégré les policiers dans son plan de bataille, ils sont tous relégués à gérer la foule et sortir le matériel d'arrestation, même les officiers. Bakugo a pu assister au brieffing, mais n'a rien eu à dire.

Kirishima est là, il a été appelé en renfort comme prévu. Quand leurs regards se sont croisés, il a gentiment salué l'officier de la main, de loin, et c'est tout. C'est normal, bien sûr. C'est Bakugo lui-même qui lui a demandé de cacher le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble, et traverser le groupe pour venir lui dire bonjour aurait semblé étrange pour ses collègues. Mais il n'aime pas ça. Le héros est en train de voir son petit ami dans la position la plus humiliante, celle où il doit obéir sans discuter. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de lui après ça ? En plus, il est avec le blond à l'Alter électrique et la démone rose qui crache de l'acide. Eux aussi savent pour leur relation et le besoin de la garder secrète. Et vu comme ils chuchotent à l'oreille de Kirishima, ils se permettent de penser beaucoup, beaucoup de mal de la situation.

Bakugo serre les poings et écoute, mémorisant parfaitement la position et le rôle de chacun. Il va leur montrer, à tous, de quoi il est capable.


	8. De quoi tu te mêles ?

Chapitre 8 : de quoi tu te mêles ?

.

.

.

Tout le monde s'est lancé. Kirishima fait parti de la première ligne - que ce soit pour défoncer les murs à coups de poing ou protéger les héros qui attaquent à distance derrière lui, il est toujours en première ligne. Et Bakugo devrait être en première ligne avec lui, balançant ses explosifs pour lui dégager le passage.

Mais puisque le monde est ce qu'il est, l'officier est bien forcé de monter son propre assaut de son côté.

Les héros attaquent bruyamment l'entrée du repère des yakuza, tandis que d'autres héros guettent à l'arrière tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'enfuir, plus deux héros volants sont postés sur le toit au cas où. A priori, ils ont pensé à tout. Sauf si on utilise deux secondes sa cervelle. Le repère des yakuza est un immeuble miteux, doté d'un magasin de disques au rez-de-chaussée - tu parles d'une couverture de merde, qui utilise encore des disques de nos jours ? Il est coincé entre deux autres immeubles. Et que Bakugo soit damné s'ils ne se sont jamais donné la peine de percer le mur vers un autre immeuble pour avoir une sortie de secours.

L'officier a tous les renseignements sur le voisinage, la question de savoir s'il fallait évacuer les civils s'était posée. Il sait donc quel appartement est vide et la propriété d'une compagnie aux origines obscures. La même qui possède le fameux magasin de disques toujours vide. Évidemment que c'est par là qu'ils vont fuir.

Après avoir prévenu Hidoineko pour être couvert auprès de la hiérarchie, Bakugo se lance à son tour dans la bataille. Il entend le boucan des héros qui défoncent l'immeuble d'à côté et sans doute un grand nombre de portes blindées, tout en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'a aucun mal à trouver la porte du bon appartement.

Ce n'est pas le moment de guetter et de cueillir ceux qui sortent en catastrophe, ils peuvent aussi bien se réfugier dans cet appartement pour des heures, le temps que les héros rentrent bredouilles. Non, il est temps de surprendre un peu ces salopards.

Bakugo a mis sa tenue de combat et ses énormes gants de protection. Il est normalement trop près de la porte pour lui lancer une fiole de nitro et se protéger de l'explosion, mais il le fait pourtant - en utilisant les gants pour protéger son visage et en s'accroupissant pour réduire sa zone d'impact, ça passe. Et c'est important pour le timing. Seconde 1, la porte explose, seconde 2, l'officier bondit à travers les débris, genoux mortellement renforcés en avant, prêt à fracasser des crânes, tout en tenant deux autres explosifs dans les mains. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ignore encore ce qui se passe à l'intérieur qu'il ne doit pas être prêt à tous les massacrer.

Il est cueilli en plein vol par une gerbe visqueuse et gluante, qui le colle au mur. Ça ne l'empêche pas de lancer ses explosifs à l'aveugle malgré la fumée, mais ils heurtent quelque chose de solide, de massif, qui n'était pas là à l'instant d'avant... un Alter de durcissement, comme Kirishima ? Qu'est-ce que...

L'espèce de mucus qui l'entoure est à présent dur comme de la pierre, et Bakugo a beau essayer, il reste cloué au mur comme un insecte.

La fumée se dissipe un peu, il voit que c'est le plancher qui lui fait face : un des yakuza a soulevé le sol entier comme un simple tapis et l'a laissé là, à la verticale. À présent ils sont sûrement tous en train de s'enfuir. Bordel !

Bakugo tente de se débattre, prêt à s'arracher les membres pour s'échapper du carcan qui l'enserre, hors de question de laisser ces salauds s'en tirer aussi facilement...

Il sent alors des bruits sourds de coups frappant inlassablement un mur. Red Riot ! Lui, il a dû comprendre... Puis la course des héros qui s'engouffrent dans l'appartement et le fouillent. Ils n'ont pas trop mal à retrouver Bakugo, qui leur crie de bouger leur cul, les yakuzas sont en train de s'enfuir !

Sans faire remarquer que c'est sans aucun doute de sa faute, les héros continuent leur fouille de l'immeuble et des environs. Sauf Red, qui est resté à côté de lui, complètement affolé, en train de dire des choses que Bakugo ne comprend pas. Malgré son casque de protection, trop d'explosions dans un espace confiné l'ont rendu momentanément sourd. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi humilié !

Le héros tente de le dégager du mur et finit par arracher le plâtre. C'était ça ou les vêtements du policier, et en dépit de ce respect de sa pudeur, Bakugo peste tout ce qu'il peut. Au moins, en coupant toute sa tenue, il aurait récupéré sa liberté de mouvement, là il est toujours coincé, le mucus vitrifié le bloque dans une position qui l'empêche de marcher ou de baisser les bras. Kirishima lui fait remarquer quelque chose, et voyant qu'il n'est pas entendu fait des gestes vers son visage. Ah. Il est sans doute inquiet pour les brûlures. Comme si l'officier n'avait pas l'habitude. Pas de quoi...

Sans doute excédé de se faire engueuler par le blond, Red a fini par attraper son petit ami et le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils traversent à l'envers le champ de bataille, laissant tout le monde, héros et policier, voir le spectacle : l'officier Bakugo Katsuki en tenu de combat complète, prêt pour des assauts non déclarés qui sont sa spécialité, bloqué comme un bleu par ces stupides yakuza et sauvé par un de ces héros qu'il déteste, en train de hurler pour qu'on le repose à terre.

Bakugo préfèrerait exploser sur place sous l'effet de sa propre fureur que de subir une humiliation pareille. Mais il ne peut pas se défendre et doit subir jusqu'au bout la décision unilatérale de Kirishima.

.

Trois heures plus tard, Bakugo a enfin le droit de quitter l'infirmerie. Son équipement est en piteux état, mais au moins ses brûlures sont guéries et il a retrouvé son ouïe. Juste à temps pour entendre le sermon du commissaire, ainsi que celui de Miruko. Génial.

Au final, l'héroïne aux grandes oreilles n'est pas la pire. Elle lui reproche évidemment d'avoir fait cavalier seul alors qu'il avait découvert le moyen de fuite des yakuza, mais elle semble comprendre. En fait, elle semble même combattre son amusement. En même temps, difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne mieux qu'elle le désir de bondir au cœur du danger, ça pourrait être le résumé de sa carrière entière.

Le commissaire se contente de rétrograder Bakugo et de lui retirer la coordination de l'enquête, sans le suspendre. Là aussi, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il s'était attendu à bien pire. Hidoineko a bien présenté l'affaire et le chef semble convaincu que Bakugo n'a compris qu'à la dernière minute, trop tard pour signaler aux héros par où les yakuzas allaient s'échapper. Ça ne lui donne pas le droit de foncer seul avec du matériel non règlementaire, mais ça passe. Un blâme a dû s'ajouter à sa collection dans son dossier. Aucune importance.

Lorsque Bakugo sort du bureau de son chef avec ordre de rentrer chez lui, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'obéir pour une fois. Dormir jusqu'à oublier chaque détail de cette horrible journée. Demain, il sera peut-être prêt à faire face aux conséquences de son lamentable échec. Mais certainement pas ce soir.

Il ne peut retenir un grognement instinctif en voyant que Kirishima l'attend dans le couloir.

Encore en tenue, le héros lui demande avec inquiétude :

« Bakugo ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Le blond sent son sang bouillir à cette seule idée. Comme si Red n'en avait pas assez fait comme ça... Non, c'est pire que ça. Tout ce que le héros a fait, et surtout tout ce qu'il a vu, ne pourra jamais s'effacer. Bakugo a été humilié, et jamais au grand jamais il ne pourra parler à Kirishima sans que cette humiliation ne vienne le hanter.

Il ne peut pas parler librement ici, au milieu des policiers, et sans dire un mot il agrippe fermement le bras du héros et l'entraine derrière lui jusqu'à son propre bureau. Son partenaire n'est pas dans les parages, sans doute occupé à rôder quelque part où on ne risque pas de le faire travailler. Ça fera l'affaire.

Kirishima le regarde comme une bombe prête à exploser. Comme s'il pouvait le désamorcer juste en disant doucement :

— Katsuki...

La bombe explose et le blond se met à hurler :

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES VENU FOUTRE ICI ? TU T'ES PAS ASSEZ MOQUE DE MOI ?

— Hein ? Katsuki, personne ne se moque de toi ! Je veux juste voir si tu vas bien ! J'étais inquiet !

— TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS PAS CAPABLE DE M'EN SORTIR TOUT SEUL ? QUE J'AI BESOIN D'UN PUTAIN DE HÉROS DE MERDE POUR ME BABYSITTER ?

— Kastuki, arrête !

— J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! J'AI JAMAIS EU BESOIN DE TOI ! J'AI PAS BESOIN QUE TU ME COLLES ET QUE TU T'INQUIÈTES COMME SI J'ÉTAIS UNE PAUVRE PETITE MERDE QUI SERT A RIEN !

—J'ai jamais...

—J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE TU PENSES ! OUAIS, JE SUIS SANS-ALTER, ET ALORS ? TU CROIS QUE TU VAUX MIEUX QUE MOI ? TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX ME REGARDER DE HAUT ET ME PROTÉGER ?

— BAKUGO !

Cette fois Kirishima s'est vraiment mis en colère. Il semble complètement dépassé par la vague de fureur qui s'est abattue sur lui, mais n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire plus longtemps et il crie à son tour :

— QUEL RAPPORT ÇA A AVEC LES SANS-ALTERS ? TU AS FONCÉ TOUT SEUL ! DES QUE J'AI ENTENDU LES EXPLOSIONS J'AI SU QUE TU ÉTAIS LÀ ET JE SUIS VENU EN RENFORT ! JE N'AI JAMAIS PENSE QUE TU AVAIS BESOIN D'ÊTRE PROTÉGÉ, BORDEL, ALORS NE M'ENGUEULE PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN HÉROS ! TU LE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! ARRÊTES D'INVENTER LA MOITIE DE L'HISTOIRE TOUT SEUL DANS TA TÊTE !

Bakugo sent lâcher en lui la toute dernière digue. Tout, il veut tout détruire, pièce par pièce, à commencer par le grand roux qui se permet de lui faire la leçon. Comme s'il ne voyait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Embrasé par la fureur, son esprit lui semble plus lucide que jamais, et il voit très clairement le seul et unique fait qui importe : jamais il ne pourra rester avec quelqu'un qui le regarde de haut. Pas alors qu'il doit le détruire, comme il a détruit tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés sur sa route.

D'une voix froide comme un scalpel de glace, Bakugo assène :

— Oui, c'était une erreur depuis le début.

Interloqué, Kirishima hoquète :

— Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Toi et moi. C'était une putain d'erreur. Je le savais, je savais que ça n'allait jamais marcher, mais j'ai craqué. On a fait semblant tous les deux, mais c'est de la merde. Alors on va arrêter les frais maintenant.

— Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ça, semblant ? Katsuki, QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?

Le héros a les larmes aux yeux, mais elles ne coulent pas, il ne semble pas encore comprendre, ou ne pas vraiment y croire. Et dans sa fureur, incapable de voir autre chose que ce qu'il est prêt à voir, que ce qui lui fera vraiment mal, Bakugo n'y voit que le choc d'être dépossédé alors qu'il pensait pouvoir garder le blond pour toujours. Juste un réflexe égoïste d'un putain de héros. Bakugo enfonce le clou :

— OUI, C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS ET JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR COMME ÇA, TON PETIT CERVEAU ARRIVE À IMPRIMER ?

— Mais tu... Tu ne peux pas... C'est... c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Juste parce que...

— TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST QUE TU DÉGAGES ! DÉGAGE DE MON PUTAIN DE BUREAU ET DÉGAGE DE MA PUTAIN DE VIE ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS REVOIR TA SALE TRONCHE DE HÉROS, C'EST CLAIR ?

Kirishima a l'air prêt à pleurer, mais il lutte pour garder son calme et tente de protester :

— C'est injuste, Katsuki ! Je comprends que tu sois fâché, mais tu ne peux pas dire que c'est de ma faute ! Tu peux pas juste tout arrêter comme ça sans m'expliquer...

— JE PEUX PAS ? ET BIEN REGARDE-MOI FAIRE, CONNARD ! »

Sans hésiter davantage, le blond profite du manque de garde du héros pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos, le traine jusqu'à la porte et le jette dehors d'un même élan, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Puis il reste quelques instants immobile au milieu du bureau, tremblant presque sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, tentant peu à peu d'admettre pleinement ce qu'il vient de faire. C'était la décision la plus impulsive de sa vie, mais ça n'en fait pas pour autant une mauvaise décision, non ?

Eijirou ne revient pas.

Ce qui est parfait. Ça veut dire qu'il a compris le message. Donc c'est bon. Bakugo Katsuki est à nouveau un homme libre, qui n'aura plus à se soucier d'avoir un abruti de héros dans les pattes.

C'est absolument parfait.

C'est complètement merdique.

.

.

* * *

_Première fois que j'écris une scène de rupture... et ben c'est super dur ! J'ai dû m'y reprendre à quatre fois et à chaque fois j'avais l'impression de les torturer. Je crois bien que jamais je n'écrirais de angst XD_

_Mais promis ce n'est pas la fin, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! La fic devrait faire douze chapitres et un épilogue plutôt que dix chapitres comme je le pensais au début._


	9. Combativité

Chapitre 9 : combativité

.

.

.

.

Après le fiasco de l'assaut sur les yakuzas, le commissaire a conseillé avec insistance à Bakugo de prendre quelques jours de repos. Tout le monde pensait qu'au contraire, il tiendrait à être sur le pont, travaillant deux fois plus rattraper les criminels et leur fait passer son humiliation. Au lieu de ça, Bakugo a accepté de prendre ses congés et a disparu de la circulation.

Ça fait cinq jours maintenant, et le blond n'a pas revu la lumière du soleil.

Il lui semblait juste... en avoir besoin. Rester dans le noir, rester couché, se reposer. Il avait l'impression que ce serait un bon moyen de reprendre des forces, de finir de combattre cette impression horrible qu'il était en permanence écrasé sous une chape de plomb épaisse comme l'immeuble entier. L'impression que son corps allait partir en morceaux et que son âme était labourée à vif par des centaines de couteaux. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne voulait pas y penser. C'était juste venu, voilà.

Ce n'est pas de la tristesse. Ou de la dépression. Ou quoi que ce soit. La preuve, il n'a pas pleuré. Il se lève tous les jours pour prendre une putain de douche et des putains de repas corrects. Il fait ses exercices physiques.

Simplement, il préfère faire tout ça dans le noir. Instinctivement, croiser son reflet n'a pas l'air d'être une excellente idée.

Et le reste du temps, il est mieux couché. Ou assis au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il ne pense pas à Kirishima. Jamais. Ce serait stupide. Il a mit fin à leur histoire, qui n'avait aucun sens de toutes manières. Il voulait arrêter et il a arrêté. Il est le seul maître de sa vie. Il ne laisse personne l'affecter.

De toutes manières le roux n'a pas tenté de le rappeler. Ou de venir. Ou de plaider sa cause d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il a juste accepté. "Ah, c'est fini ? Bon ben à plus". Et ça ne faisait même pas deux mois. Toute cette histoire ne mérite pas plus de réaction.

Il ne pense pas non plus à l'enquête. Qui continue sans lui. Après tout, personne n'a besoin de lui en particulier. Ils doivent s'y mettre à cinq ou six pour faire à peu près aussi efficaces que lui, mais bah, rien qui ne puisse pas se compenser. Il n'a pas de talent spécial qui le rendrait indispensable. Il est Sans-Alter. Personne ne le trouve indispensable pour quoi que ce soit. Indésirable, en réalité, la plupart du temps.

C'est lui qui a décidé d'être comme ça. Il sait très bien ce que la société attend de lui. Il sait se tenir s'il en a besoin, être poli, attentionné, bien sage. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est parce qu'il a décidé de ne pas le faire. Toutes ces règles ne sont que d'hypocrites pertes de temps. Et tous ces gens qui pensent qu'il ne comprend rien à ceux qui l'entourent sont des abrutis. Il cerne très, très bien les gens qui l'entourent, et très vite. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a aucune envie de leur faire des ronds-de-jambe. Pourquoi faire ? Il est le plus fort, et ils ne l'accepteront pas. A quoi bon faire semblant et rejouer inlassablement la même scène ridicule ?

Kirishima n'a jamais douté du talent de Bakugo. Ou si ? Le blond ne sait plus vraiment. Il était furieux, ça il s'en souvient très bien, mais... les circonstances commencent à devenir floues. Il était humilié. Oui, c'était ça qui a tout déclenché. Ce moment où il a comprit que jamais il ne cesserait d'être humilié. Peu importe qu'Eijirou soit sincèrement admiratif et encourageant. Il reste un héros, et Bakugo le Sans-Alter sera toujours son faire-valoir. Ils ne vont pas faire semblant. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Voilà. Quand Bakugo pense à Kirishima, il est parfaitement calme et lucide. Il a pris sa décision et c'était une bonne décision. Douloureuse mais nécessaire. Il aurait presque envie de l'appeler pour le lui expliquer. Ce qui serait une erreur. Le roux a disparu de la circulation, il a tourné la page, c'est très bien comme ça.

Tout ce que Katsuki a à faire maintenant, c'est continuer à ne pas y penser, finir de se reposer, et reprendre le travail comme d'habitude. Il se retourne encore une fois et ferme les yeux. Oui, dormir, même s'il a sans doute dormi plus de quinze heures aujourd'hui, dormir a l'air d'être une excellente solution pour arrêter de penser.

.

Un bruit de poing tapant sur la porte le réveille. Immédiatement, il pense à Kirishima, et immédiatement il s'en veut. Évidemment que le héros ne va venir frapper à sa porte maintenant. Et même s'il le faisait, ça ne changerait rien.

Surtout que l'auteur des coups a l'air vraiment furieux, il continue à marteler la porte comme si l'option "je vais défoncer ce stupide bout de bois" était de plus en plus présente à son esprit. Tout en pestant, Katsuki s'habille rapidement et va ouvrir. Il ne ressemble sans doute à rien, mais hé, ce n'est pas comme si il essayait de séduire quelqu'un maintenant, pas vrai ?

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il sent immédiatement les flammes de la rage lui brûler les veines. _Deku._

Deku qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connait, semble aussi furieux que lui, et entre en trombe dans son appartement en s'exclamant :

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais merdé comme ça, Kacchan ! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu as osé faire ça à Kirishima !

— Tu... C'est une blague ? Attend, tu vas enlever ton cul de là et dégager de mon appart, espèce de sous-merde ! J'ai rien à entendre venant de toi !

— Oh, arrête de faire ta diva, je sais que tu me détestes, et bien grande nouvelle : moi aussi ! C'est bon, c'est fait, t'es content ? Bon sang, ça fait des années ! Et on s'en fout ! Ce que je veux, c'est te parler de Kirishima, et non, je ne vais pas partir tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué !

— Je n'ai rien à expliquer et surtout pas à toi !

— Et moi je te dis que je ne partirais pas avant que tu m'ais répondu !

Deku reste figé, debout dans le couloir, mais les étincelles vertes typiques de son pouvoir commencent à voleter autour de lui. Il n'y a sans doute pas moyen de se débarrasser de lui sans utiliser de grue.

Son putain de pouvoir. Étrangement, c'est la première fois que Bakugo le voit sans avoir envie d'arracher quelque chose. Sans doute parce qu'il a déjà trop de choses en tête.

Ah. Hors de question de céder.

— Reste là tant que tu veux, _Deku. _J'ai rien à te dire.

— Non, tu _vas_ me parler ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Kirishima ? C'est le type le plus gentil de la terre, bon sang !

— LA FERME !

Tremblant de rage, Bakugo fait demi-tour et regagne sa chambre. Comme par hasard, il n'a aucune arme à portée, mais il a fabriqué un passage entre l'atelier et sa propre chambre il y a longtemps, et héros numéro un ou pas, il va bien trouver quelque chose pour se débarrasser de cette foutue tête de brocoli. Oui, il a déjà vu Deku se battre à la télé, cet abruti peut se prendre un immeuble sur le crâne et continuer à avancer, et alors ? Bakugo va trouver un moyen de lui faire fermer sa putain de gueule avant qu'il ose encore une fois prononcer le nom de Kirishima !

Avec un temps de retard - le temps que cet abruti imprime que Katsuki n'a pas l'intention de revenir - Deku se lance à sa poursuite. Il lui faut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre comment le blond a pu disparaitre, et encore peu de temps pour trouver le passage. Le policier n'est pas resté dans son atelier pour l'attendre, mais la porte est restée ouverte, le claquement de ses bottes résonne juste derrière.

Deku se précipite, utilisant son pouvoir pour accélérer sa course au-delà des limites humaines. Il déclenche le piège qui le frappe de plein fouet et le renvoi violement en arrière, explosant l'un des murs du terrain d'entrainement dans la manœuvre.

Bakugo termine d'harnacher son équipement. Cet abruti veut jouer ? Et bien ils vont jouer selon ses règles, et sur son terrain. Qu'il comprenne une fois pour toute ce que vaut un Sans-Alter.

Il guette le discret cliquetis indiquant que Midoriya a avancé jusqu'à une autre plaque d'où il pourra déclencher un feu de l'enfer sur lui. Il s'interrompt à la moitié du geste en entendant le héros lui lancer d'une voix forte :

— Il pleure, tu sais ça ?

Pas de réponse. Le blond reste pétrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça ?

Deku insiste :

—Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte qu'il a passé tout ce temps à pleurer ? Et à te défendre alors que tout le monde lui disait que tu étais une ordure ? Et à chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que tu le détestes ?

Pour qu'il le déteste ? Kirishima pense qu'il le déteste ? Ce...

Ce sale petit _salopard_ lui a sans doute raconté...

— C'est toi qui lui mis ça en tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté sur moi ?

L'interpellation de Bakugo a suffit à Deku pour le localiser. En quelques bonds, il est sur le blond et lance ses étranges liens d'ombres qui immobilisent le torse du policier.

— Connard ! crache celui-ci.

Deku reste pourtant très calme et dit :

— Kirishima ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je lui juste dit que c'était personnel, et que tu lui en parlerais sans doute quand tu te sentirais prêt.

Il soupire :

— C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, et c'est un ami précieux pour moi. Et il est tombé amoureux de toi, Kacchan, même si je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. J'ai essayé de le prévenir pour... pour ton caractère, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et qu'il devait essayer pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Et finalement, ça a marché, et il était tellement heureux ! Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, tout avait l'air de bien se passer entre vous ! Et même maintenant, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te fait rien, qu'il pleure, c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es laissé prendre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il s'est passé que Bakugo est un Sans-Alter et que ça a été trop dur à supporter.

Plutôt crever que de l'avouer au Héros Numéro Un.

Du pouce il dégoupille une grenade et la lance vers son propre visage. Surpris, Deku la récupère immédiatement avec ses liens, lâchant Bakugo dans la manœuvre. Le Sans-Alter en profite pour lancer une attaque directe, sautant sur le héros tout en activant ses explosifs de nitro. Deku se protège sans mal en activant son énergie, laissant le souffle de l'explosion se disperser en partie... l'autre partie servant à Bakugo pour se projeter dans les airs et passer au-delà du mur.

Il se remet à courir tout en activant les pièges sur sa route. Cette fois, pas de quartier !


	10. Tu ne le mérites pas

Chapitre 10 : tu ne le mérites pas

.

.

.

.

Deku est un putain de monstre.

Bakugo le savait. Il a regardé ses combats. Il sait très bien de quoi le numéro 1 est capable.

Mais voir de ses yeux ce type encaisser les pires attaques, détruire les pièges les plus vicieux, sans même ralentir d'une seconde son implacable marche... C'est un tout autre niveau que tout ce que le policier a pu connaitre. C'est tellement inhumain que s'en est presque terrifiant. Alors que la tête de brocoli n'essaye même pas de lui faire du mal, il se contente de voir le coincer pour le forcer à parler. S'ils se battaient réellement, Deku pourrait le briser en deux avec son petit doigt.

Et c'est bien la seule faille que le héros parfait présente. Il ne veut pas se battre réellement, ça laisse une ouverture. Bakugo réfléchit à tout allure pendant que le labyrinthe - ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste - ralenti légèrement son opposant. Tous les pièges classiques feront offices de leurre pendant qu'il retourne à son atelier et récupère de quoi constituer le véritable piège, la seule chose qui puisse arrêter Midoriya. Mais pour ça, le blond va devoir donner de sa personne, et se laisser rattraper...

La fin de leur course-poursuite effrénée se fait tout naturellement, au final. Lorsque Deku explose le dernier mur encore debout sur le terrain d'entrainement, ça ressemble à un échec et mat.

Cette fois, il n'essaye pas de ligoter Bakugo. Il reste même à distance prudente. Le héros a l'air de se douter que son adversaire a encore quelques sales tours à lui jouer, et Bakugo apprécie cette méfiance à sa juste valeur. Il l'a méritée, après tout.

— Kacchan," insiste Deku, "arrêtes maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, me montrer que tu étais capable de te battre ? Je le savais déjà.

Immédiatement la colère de Katsuki flamboie à nouveau. Les souvenirs reviennent, tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. _Ce_ combat, le seul qu'il ait véritablement partagé avec Deku, lorsque le gars à l'Alter gluant s'est emparé de lui. Lorsque toute son intelligence, toute sa force ont été vaines pour empêcher l'horrible substance de l'emprisonner, de l'étouffer lentement, puis de recouvrir son nez et sa bouche, ne lui laissant que les yeux à l'air libre pour voir...

Pour voir les héros impuissants, immobiles, pendant qu'il suffoquait.

Pour voir Deku, pauvre petit Sans-Alter comme lui, mais pire que lui, un Sans-Alter qui n'avait même pas la fierté de cacher qu'il était passionné par les Alters, qui allait se rouler aux pieds de ces saloperies de héros en se pâmant d'admiration, ce moins que rien qui allait le voir mourir misérablement.

Il avait juste eut le temps de penser qu'il allait mourir sans avoir eut le temps de montrer au monde ce qu'il valait. Que c'était injuste. Et qu'au final, il n'y avait pas de héros.

Puis Deku s'était précipité pour le sauver, pour arracher le gluant de son visage et lui permettre de respirer, abruti de Deku, si brave, si stupide, si inutile...

Il lui avait sauvé la vie, au final. Une dette que Katsuki ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Bien sûr, Deku le Sans-Alter n'avait pas la moindre chance de vaincre ce type. Mais il l'avait surpris. Il avait gagné les précieuses secondes qui avaient permit à un vrai héros de venir secourir Bakugo : All Might, le plus grand de tous, était venu. Là où tous les autres héros hésitaient et piétinaient et attendaient parce que le règlement et les spécialisations et toutes ces merdes, All Might avait fait ce qu'un héros est censé faire, et réglé la situation en un instant.

Sans que Bakugo ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors non, il n'est pas d'humeur à bien prendre cette réflexion, parce que Deku n'avait aucune idée de ses talents de combattants, Deku ne sait rien de rien, et Katsuki hurle :

— Tu ne le mérites pas !

— Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Deku a l'air sincèrement confus, ses grands yeux ronds écarquillés. Il commence à marmonner, à moitié pour lui-même, signe d'une intense réflexion - et bordel ce que Bakugo peut détester cette manie, non-seulement ça donne bien trop d'informations à tous ceux qui veulent écouter, mais en plus comment est-ce que quelqu'un qui réfléchit à la vitesse de la _parole_ peut bien être devenu le héros numéro un ? Ça le tue.

Il l'interrompt en criant à nouveau :

— Ton putain de pouvoir ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le tien ! On te l'a donné et tu ne le mérites pas !

— Ah, vraiment ? Qui aurait mérité ce pouvoir, alors ? Toi, Kacchan ?

Katsuki se tend. Il avait espéré déstabiliser Deku avec cette accusation. Le fait que le héros soit né Sans-Alter n'est pas connu du grand public, la plupart de leurs camarades d'enfance ont juste accepté l'idée que Midoriya avait caché son Alter parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'utiliser sans se blesser - après tout, c'est ce qui se voyait durant ses premiers combats en public. Mais le policier n'a jamais adhéré à cette hypothèse. Deku le sauve - ou en tout cas se jette stupidement dans le combat pour le sauver, alors qu'il était impuissant - et rencontre All Might. Après quoi Deku se retrouve mystérieusement doté d'un pouvoir de force très proche de celui d'All Might. Puis All Might chute et perd toutes sa force pour arrêter All for One, tandis que Deku maitrise de mieux en mieux son Alter de puissance et le développe jusqu'à dépasser le meilleur niveau d'All Might. Deku qui se fait cibler par la ligue des Vilains et tout particulièrement par l'hériter de All for One.

Bakugo n'est pas policier pour rien. D'autres indices récoltés au cours de ses recherches minutieuses étayent sa théorie, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment de preuves solides, il a sa certitude : All Might a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, transmis son pouvoir à Deku. Il a choisi de le faire après cette fameuse attaque. Parce que Deku s'est conduit comme un putain de héros alors qu'il était Sans Alter, et que lui, Bakugo, n'était que la victime dans cette scène.

Cette injustice n'a jamais cessé de le ronger. Il n'a tout simplement pas pu faire ses preuves ! Jamais ! Il aurait pu... Si seulement All Might lui avait laissé sa chance, il aurait...

Deku ajoute d'une voix étrangement douce :

— Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. J'ai juste été la bonne personne au bon moment. Il y a des milliers d'autres Sans-Alter qui aurait pu être de grands héros. Mais toi, jamais tu n'aurais pu en hériter.

Bakugo sent son cœur se briser.

Il voudrait protester. Il voudrait jurer que si, il aurait pu. Si seulement on lui avait laissé sa chance, il aurait pu. Tout ce qu'il a fait, tout son entrainement, tous ses combats prouvent qu'il aurait pu.

Mais il a toujours su que ce n'était pas vrai. L'horrible voix qui a toujours dit qu'il n'était pas assez bien, elle a toujours vécu tapie au fond de son propre cœur.

Deku le regarde droit dans les yeux et assène :

— Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un grand héros. Tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais assez fort, assez intelligent et largement assez courageux pour ça. Mais tu es incapable d'accepter qu'on t'aide ! D'accepter que tu n'es pas seul contre le monde entier ! Et tu n'admets pas que tu as des rêves ! Alors qu'on sait très bien tous les deux que tu en as plein, au moins autant que moi ! A quoi ça sert de le cacher, Kacchan ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te méfie autant de tout le monde ?

Des rêves...

Évidemment que Katsuki avait des rêves - des rêves bien plus vastes que de jeter à la face du monde qu'il existait et que le monde allait bien devoir faire avec. Mais ça, les autres ne devaient jamais l'apprendre. Parce que sinon il aurait été la risée générale, comme Deku l'avait été.

Personne ne prenait Deku au sérieux quand ils étaient enfants. Il était un petit Sans-Alter ridicule qui continuait, jour après jour, à encaisser les pires humiliations pour son statut inférieur, sans jamais se plaindre ni être capable de se défendre lui-même. Il passait son temps à marmonner dans son coin, espionner les Alters les plus intéressants pour noter leur fonctionnement dans leurs moindres détails dans ses cahiers, et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les plus grands héros. Pire que tout, il assurait qu'il deviendrait un héros lui-même.

Bakugo avait très vite voulu couper les ponts avec lui, même si cette tête de mule de Deku continuait à revenir vers lui. Le blond avait bien l'intention de garder la tête haute malgré son statut de Sans-Alter. Hors de question de montrer son intérêt et encore moins son admiration pour les Alters de qui que ce soit. Hors de question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Les autres avaient des super-pouvoirs et croyaient que ça suffisait pour tabasser Bakugo Katsuki ? Ils avaient vite appris à qui ils s'adressaient. Il s'était musclé, il avait appris les arts martiaux, la chimie, tout ce qu'il avait pu pour se défendre. Pendant que Deku était devenu le souffre-douleur de la classe, Bakugo en était le chef, tout simplement parce qu'il était capable de battre tous ceux qui voudraient remettre en cause sa tyrannie. Plutôt mourir que de laisser qui que ce soit rire de lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se méfie autant de tout le monde ? Parce que le monde est cruel et sans pitié, et que Deku, plus que tous les autres, devrait le savoir parfaitement.

Il devrait crier. Il devrait vraiment, vraiment se mettre à hurler sur cet abruti de Deku, qui vient toucher tous ses points les plus faibles, les plus sensibles. Il devrait se soucier du piège qu'il a préparé pour prendre enfin le dessus sur ce salopard de héros - un taser amélioré par ses soins, qui devrait être capable de passer l'aura de son pouvoir s'il arrive à se rapprocher assez pour frapper à bout portant. Mais là, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est empêcher les larmes de monter, parce qu'il est hors de question que Deku, entre tous, le voit pleurer.

Il ne comprend même pas ce qui se passe dans sa propre putain de tête. Rien de tout ça ne semble avoir de sens. Comme si la formidable ambition, l'assurance démesurée et la colère noire qui l'avaient porté jusqu'ici avaient disparues, ne laissant qu'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ce qu'il a fait, au juste ? Pourquoi est-il devenu ce qu'il est devenu ? Pourquoi est-ce que Deku a dit tout ça ? Est-ce que ça avait toujours été là, comme une vérité que Bakugo a délibérément choisi de ne jamais voir ? Ou est-ce un mensonge pour l'humilier et rire de lui ?

Deku se rapproche légèrement. Il semble inquiet - quelle que soit la tête que fait Bakugo en cet instant, ça ne lui ressemble suffisamment pas pour que ce abruti soit inquiet. Là, Katsuki a vraiment touché le fond, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui est détruit par sa propre faute - son terrain d'entrainement, son rôle dans l'enquête, sa relation avec Kirishima. Et c'est son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il a tenté en vain de rattraper, qui le console et le comprend mieux qu'on ne l'a jamais fait.

Le héros ajoute :

— Ce n'est pas une question de mériter ! C'est ça que tu pensais ? Que tu ne méritais pas Kirishima ?

Bakugo refuse de répondre, parce que ce n'est pas juste "ce qu'il pensait", c'est une certitude, un fait avéré : il ne mérite pas le héros roux, un jour celui-ci s'en serai aperçu, et ce jour ne devait jamais arriver. Jamais.

Sa prise se raffermit sur le taser. Il est grand temps de fermer cette grande gueule de Deku. Parce tous les choix que Bakugo a fait dans sa vie entière ont soudain parus ridicules et vains à la seconde où le héros les exprimait à voix haute, et s'il fait la même chose sur sa relation avec Eijirou...

Non, il ne supportera pas cette merde une seconde de plus.

Alors qu'il prend son élan pour se jeter sur Deku et en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il est interrompu par une voix criant :

— NON ! IL N'A RIEN FAIT !

Bakugo se fige. C'était la voix de Kirishima. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot fait ici ?


	11. Arrêter la catastrophe

Chapitre 11 : arrêter la catastrophe

.

.

.

.

En train de courir à travers le champs de ruine qu'est devenu le terrain d'entrainement, Kirishima dégage violemment les obstacles devant lui tout en agitant les bras pour attirer leur attention et continue de crier :

— DEKU ! LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !

Au milieu de toutes les émotions qui l'assaillent - le plaisir que Kirishima soit revenu pour lui, la peine de le revoir après leur rupture, l'incompréhension de toute la situation, la gêne que le roux le voit alors qu'il a détruit stupidement ce qu'il a passé tant de temps à construire - Bakugo se sent vexé que ce soit Deku qui soit vu comme l'assaillant. Après tout, il était à un cheveu de lui donner le coup de grâce. Enfin, de tenter le coup de la dernière chance, mais ça aurait pu être le coup de grâce.

Le blond aboie :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Enfin arrivé à leur hauteur et hors d'haleine, Kirishima explique de son mieux :

— Il ne faut pas... Je voulais pas... J'ai su que Deku était... Je sais ce que tu crois, mais... Rah ! Je veux dire, Deku, tu ne dois pas arrêter Katsuki ! Il n'a rien fait, j'en suis sûr !

— Hein ?

Deku et Bakugo échangent un regard, tout aussi perplexes l'un que l'autre. Comment ça, arrêter ?

Le héros demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'arrêter de quoi ?

— Pour... Attend, si tu n'es pas venu l'arrêter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?

Les deux coupables esquivent en cœur le regard inquiet de Kirishima et Bakugo botte en touche :

— On a eu une discussion. Du genre animée. Et toi, de quoi tu parles ?

— Je... écoutes, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Si Deku n'est pas là pour t'arrêter, c'est qu'ils ont envoyé un autre héros. Tu dois t'enfuir tout de suite !

— Que...

— Tu es accusé d'avoir saboté l'enquête ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire parce que je t'ai défendu, mais c'est grave, Bakugo ! Il faut qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe et qu'on prouve ton innocence ! Deku, tu es avec nous ?

Bakugo allait protester que Deku ne lui pisserait même pas dessus s'il était en feu, et que ça lui va très bien comme ça parce qu'il n'a besoin de l'aide de ce nerd, mais il est interrompu par le héros qui répond :

— Bien sûr ! Tu as une piste ? Tu sais où aller ?

— Non, pas du tout, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ça venait de l'intérieur, donc... Il faut peut-être chercher au commissariat ? Ou... Merde, ce n'est pas mon truc les enquêtes, j'espérais que Katsuki saurait quoi faire !

— Ne t'en fait pas," le rassure Deku. "Partez devant, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je vais leur dire qu'on s'est battus et que je suis sur sa piste, et je vais essayer de vous faire gagner un maximum de temps. S'ils m'incluent à l'opération, je pourrais vous en dire plus et vous aider à trouver ce qui se passe. Filez maintenant !

— Ok !

Kirishima attrape le bras de Bakugo, comme étonné que le blond soit resté figé. En même temps, il y a de quoi. Depuis quand son rival et son ex sont parfaitement synchro sur l'idée de lui sauver les miches, sans la moindre hésitation ?

— Aller, viens ! insiste le roux.

Enfin tiré de sa transe, le policier se met à courir avec lui.

.

Les héros devraient avoir leur propre moyen de locomotion. Ne serait-ce qu'une voiture à gyrophare, comme les flics. Se retrouver, après tout ça, tout simplement dans la voiture de Kirishima donne une impression étrange à la scène.

Pour l'instant, Bakugo tente de se concentrer sur ce qui se passe. Le héros est bien trop chamboulé pour faire un rapport efficace, mais en le bombardant de questions le policier arriver peu à peu à remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

Déjà, premier point : il est accusé à tord d'avoir transmis des informations confidentielles sur l'enquête directement aux yakuzas. Ce genre d'accusation se base forcément sur quelque chose, et vu la manière dont ils leur ont filé entre les doigts la dernière fois, quelqu'un a réellement dû transmettre ces informations, et lui fait porter le chapeau.

Deuxième point : Kirishima a parlé d'une traque avec héros et policiers, il y a donc des preuves quelque part qui ont convaincues le commissaire. Accuser Bakugo, son sale caractère et sa mauvaise réputation, c'est facile, mettre en place de fausses preuves l'est nettement moins. Le coupable a sans doute accès à ses affaires et ses dossiers. Donc, un flic.

Troisième point, presque contrariant tellement il gêne Bakugo dans sa réflexion : Eijirou est venu le sauver. Sans hésiter, sans lui demander de se justifier, sans même lui poser la moindre putain de question. Il est venu et a cru en lui. C'est juste... wow.

Bon, Deku a aussi cru en lui sans hésiter, ce qui est déjà nettement plus perturbant.

Après tout, même la Ligue des Vilains, à l'époque, avait tenté de le recruter. Quand Bakugo n'était qu'un étudiant à problème qui ne serait sans doute jamais admis par l'académie de police à cause de ses trop nombreuses bagarres, quelqu'un l'avait contacté. En s'appuyant sur sa frustration de Sans-Alter, on lui avait promis sa revanche sur ce monde injuste...

Comme s'il allait tomber aussi bas et rejoindre ceux qui ont causé la chute d'All Might. Au final, il avait manipulé le recruteur et remonté une partie de la filière qu'il avait offert aux policiers sur un plateau, et ça a sans doute joué pour le faire enfin accepter dans la police. Mais il sait bien à quoi ça ressemble aux yeux de quelqu'un d'extérieur - ses collègues n'ont pas cessé de le lui rappeler. Il demande brusquement :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis innocent ?

— Hein ? Comment ça ?

— Tu es venu me sauver alors qu'il y a des preuves que je suis coupable. Pourquoi ?

Kirishima reste concentré sur la route et ne répond pas. Bakugo le scrute en silence. Le héros porte son costume, ce qui augmente encore l'étrangeté de le voir conduire. Tout semble normal dans son apparence, ses cheveux en pics, son torse nu, sa mentonnière bizarre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il a pleuré, a dit Deku, mais ça ne se voit pas à présent, pas d'yeux rouges ou de cernes. La seule chose inhabituelle est qu'il ne sourit pas.

Eijirou finit par lâcher avec un grand soupir :

— Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu ais fait ça, Bakugo. C'est tout. Je te connais un peu, quand même. Tu es honnête, direct, franc, enfin dit ça comme tu veux, mais certainement pas un menteur et encore moins un flic corrompu. C'est juste... pas imaginable. Pas toi.

— Mmpff. Mouais. Écoute, je te... remercie de m'aider. Mais tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, et...

— Et puis Deku m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Avant que Katsuki n'ai pu commencer à crier - ce satané Deku lui a juré il y a moins de cinq minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit à Kirishima ! - le héros ajoute :

— Il ne m'a jamais dit que c'était toi, tu sais. Mais bon, on se connait depuis des années, il m'a parlé plein de fois de son ami d'enfance qui était Sans-Alter, qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui ne doutait jamais, qui se battait avec tout le monde et finissait toujours par gagner... Bon, ce n'était pas trop dur de comprendre de qui il parlait. Je crois que tu es toujours resté une inspiration pour lui, d'une certaine manière. Je veux dire, il a choisi son nom de héros à partir de la façon dont tu l'appelais, quand même ! Je sais qu'il y a eu d'autres choses, mais ça fait parti de ce que tu es. Ce que tu veux prouver aux gens, tu veux leur prouver en face, pas tricher pour les avoir en traitre. Tu n'es pas du genre à rechercher la facilité.

Bakugo ne sait pas quoi répondre. L'idée que Kirishima le voit ainsi, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, lui donne à la fois l'impression de renaitre et celle de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Comment est-ce que le héros peut avoir une aussi haute opinion de lui après ce qu'il lui a fait ? Cette rupture ne l'a donc pas du tout blessé ?

Il tente de se reconcentrer sur ce que Red Riot lui dit - quelque chose de très pragmatique à propos d'un plan pour entrer dans le commissariat sans se faire repérer - mais il n'y arrive pas. Putain d'émotions. Il a toujours su qu'à part la colère, ces histoires de sentiments ne faisaient que foutre le bordel et empêcher les gens de réfléchir, mais là c'est vraiment le pire moment pour constater qu'il avait raison.

Il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler lorsqu'il interrompt le héros pour dire :

— Je ne te déteste pas.

— Qu... pour... pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Deku m'a dit que tu... pensais... que peut-être je te détestais un truc comme ça. Alors je voulais te dire que non.

— Oh. Heu. Ok.

Il ne semble pas comprendre non plus pourquoi Bakugo a dit ça. Ce qui est normal. Mais comment est-ce que le blond était censé faire ? L'idée que Kirishima ait aussi vite tourné la page était douloureuse, mais celle de Kirishima souffrant à cause de lui est bien pire encore. Katsuki voudrait plus que tout le héros aille bien. Qu'il soit heureux. Qu'il retrouve son putain de sourire solaire.

Au contraire, c'est un sourire triste, presque cynique, qui s'affiche sur les lèvres d'Eijirou, qui ajoute :

—Faut pas te sentir obligé d'être gentil avec moi parce que je t'aide, tu sais. Je fais juste mon travail de héros. Je ne fais pas ça pour... tu sais.

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, bordel !

— Vraiment ?

Cette fois, Eijirou le regarde, juste une seconde avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la route, mais c'est suffisant pour que Katsuki perçoive toute sa détresse. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a juste envie de revenir en arrière, d'effacer tout ce qu'il a pu dire d'horrible et d'embrasser cet idiot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit heureux à nouveau. Même aller fracasser des têtes et arrêter des yakuzas lui semble moins important que ça.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire pour réaliser ce miracle, alors il se contente de grommeler :

— Bien sûr, vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

— Ben, tu m'as plaqué et tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir, donc...

Le héros a la voix qui déraille, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Il ajoute :

— Ce... ça ne te dérange si on en parle plus tard ? On est presque arrivés au commissariat, et il faut qu'on décide ce qu'on va faire, et...

Bakugo n'est pas sûr de vouloir revenir sur cette discussion un jour. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour Kirishima si vulnérable, et il n'est pas sûr du tout d'être capable de l'apaiser, ni même de ne pas le blesser davantage. Mais oui, ils doivent déjà se concentrer sur ce qui se passe, trouver le vrai coupable, tout ça. Le policier acquiesce et essaye de réfléchir.

Le téléphone du héros sonne. Il met le haut-parleur et la voix de Deku retenti dans l'habitacle :

— Vous êtes où ? Kirishima, fait attention, la police dit que tu es complice !

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un m'a vu ?

— Je ne sais pas, ils savent que vous vous connaissez et ils veulent t'interroger aussi ! Fatgum allait t'appeler pour te dire d'aller au commissariat t'expliquer, je leur ai dit que je m'en chargerais... Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver à trouver d'où viennent les accusations, mais...

— Moi je sais," l'interrompt Bakugo. "Red, changement de plan ! On va rendre une petite visite à mon coéquipier."


	12. Le Mollusque

Chapitre 12 : le Mollusque

.

.

.

.

Ils grimpent les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis arrivés au bon palier Bakugo fait signe à Kirishima de rester tranquille et avance à pas de loups jusqu'à la bonne porte. Au lieu de la défoncer à coups de pieds, comme Red Riot s'y attendait, il prend quelques secondes pour crocheter la serrure et entre sans un bruit. Le héros lui emboîte le pas sans trop comprendre. Ils n'ont pas établis de plan, Bakugo a juste dit "suis-moi", et depuis Kirishima le suit.

Le policier a dégainé son taser. C'est une version améliorée pour vaincre certains Alter récalcitrants, et il fera très bien l'affaire. Se glissant dans le salon aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, il arrive dans le dos d'Hidoineko, assis sur son canapé, en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur portable. Le blond plaque son arme dans le cou de son coéquipier tout en annonçant tranquillement :

" Salut, le Mollusque. J'avais quelques mots à te dire.

Hidoineko hurle mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, tétanisé par la menace. Il bredouille :

— Comment... Que... quoi ? Que... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Ah, vraiment ? On va voir ça. Red, tiens-moi ce truc gluant solidement !

Le blond balance l'autre policier dans les bras du héros, qui l'agrippe avant d'utiliser son Alter de durcissement : si le Mollusque veut s'enfuir, il a intérêt à avoir planqué un marteau-piqueur dans sa manche. Pendant ce temps Bakugo fouille le contenu de l'ordinateur. Il ne met pas longtemps à trouver les fausses preuves que son coéquipier lui a mis sur le dos. Le blond jure tout ce qu'il sait et s'exclame :

— Cet enfoiré en a même fait sur toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

— Non, pleurniche Hidoineko, je t'en supplie Bakugo, pitié ! C'est eux qui m'ont obligé, je n'avais pas le choix ! Sinon, ils...

— La ferme, Mollusque ! Tu savais pour moi et Kirishima et t'as voulu qu'il plonge avec moi, sale petite ordure !

Surpris, Red demande :

— Il savait ? Tu lui as dit ?

— Bien sûr que non, mais ce sale petit fouineur est un flic à peu près correct quand il s'agit de mettre son museau là où on n'en a pas besoin... Il avait deviné depuis longtemps. Et c'était le seul dans toute la brigade. Donc c'était forcément toi qui m'a vendu, sale rat...

— Pitié ! Pitié ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, je...

— Écoute, Mollusque, on sait tous les deux que ces putains de yakuzas n'ont menacé personne et que tu n'en a rien à foutre de qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Mais je te propose un marché. Je fais comme si je croyais à ton histoire de menaces, on met en place une protection de témoin, tu nous livres l'emplacement du QG du Serpent en signe de bonne volonté, et tu es libre. Vu ?

Immédiatement Hidoineko cesse de se débattre et de gémir, prêt à marchander. En dépit de sa trahison, Bakugo le connait bien.

— Je ne peux pas vous donner l'emplacement du QG. Ils ont toujours été très prudents. Mais pas aussi prudents qu'ils le pensaient, on peut remonter leur piste à partir des messages qu'ils m'ont envoyé. Ça vaut plus qu'une simple protection, Bakugo.

Kirishima s'exclame :

— Vous avez trahi Bakugo et maintenant vous voulez vendre vos camarades ? Mais comment est-ce que vous pouvez...

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, le rouquin, on vit dans un monde de merde et le métier de flic ne paie pas. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est un salaire de misère et un job ingrat, pendant que vous les héros vous récupérez tout ! A quoi ça sert de se casser le cul quand on a tiré le mauvais numéro à la loterie des Alters ? Tu peux bien me prendre de haut, mais ton petit blond préféré sera exactement d'accord avec moi d'ici quelques années, quand il sera déçu, usé et aigri, comme nous tous.

Bakugo gronde :

— Ne met pas tous les Sans-Alters dans le même sac, connard. Tu es un rat qui se vend au plus offrant. Je suis celui qui va tous vous botter le cul. C'est clair ?

Le sourire d'Hidoineko ne s'efface pas devant la fureur glacée du blond - preuve qu'il est bien plus courageux qu'il n'en a l'air et surtout que lui aussi connait bien Bakugo. Il se contente de demander :

— Je veux que vous me laissiez m'enfuir avec mes affaires. Je me suis fait un paquet dans cette opération, c'est hors de question de laisser la police saisir mon fric pour me "protéger". Je veux que vous me laissiez disparaitre et me mettre au vert. Promit, plus d'opération avec la mafia, juste moi en train de dilapider mon fric sur une île à touriste. En échange du moyen de laver ton honneur et de rattraper le coup sur l'enquête. Tu vas être couvert de médailles, si tu aimes tellement ça... Alors, deal ?

Un sourire cruel s'étale sur les lèvres de Bakugo.

— Donc tu veux une plus grosse carotte... Tss. Non, je ne crois pas que ça m'intéresse. Par contre, j'ai un plus gros bâton, si c'est ça qui peut te motiver. Devine qui d'autre est en train de m'aider à laver mon putain d'honneur ? Le putain de monstre numéro 1 lui-même. _Deku_.

Cette fois le Mollusque tique clairement. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et proteste :

— Foutaises, Deku te déteste !

— Va savoir pourquoi, mais non. Il pense que je suis un connard, mais pas un traitre, et il accompagne les flics sur mes traces. Tu penses qu'il va réagir comment en découvrant qu'on a perdu la trace du Serpent aux Yeux d'Or à cause de toi ? C'est un putain de héros. Il ne passe pas de marché, lui. Il détruit des immeubles à coup de poings et pose les questions ensuite. Alors, Mollusque... est-ce que tu te sens en veine ?

— ...

— Oh, remarque, pas la peine d'attendre la tête de brocoli. Un héros, j'en ai un sous la main. Grâce à toi, Mollusque. Red ?

— Ou... oui ?

— Si tu serrais les doigts avec ton Alter, tu penses que tu arriverai à lui exploser le crâne d'une seule main ?

Un air horrifié passe dans le regard de Kirishima - décidément trop pur pour sa propre puissance monstrueuse - mais celui-ci se reprend et joue le jeu :

— Je crois qu'il me faudrait les deux mains. Avec une seule je ne pourrais arracher que la moitié du crâne.

Hidoineko commence à s'affoler et s'écrie :

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu es un héros !

— Plus maintenant qu'on m'accuse de complicité avec des meurtriers. Foutu pour foutu...

Red n'est pas l'acteur le plus convaincant du monde, mais Bakugo enfonce le clou :

— Ne présume pas trop de la santé mentale d'un gars qui a décidé volontairement de sortir avec moi. Tu serais surpris.

Avec un frisson d'horreur, le Mollusque craque :

— C'est bon, Bakugo. Je prends ton deal. La protection de témoins et c'est tout. En échange, je vous trouve le Serpent.

— Excellent choix."

Une fois l'information en sa possession, Katsuki n'attend pas qu'Eijirou lui demande d'être raisonnable : il l'envoie à Deku. Il faut mettre tout le monde sur coup pour enfin capturer les yakuzas. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, les grands yeux de Kirishima semblent plus lumineux que jamais tandis que le héros dit avec un grand sourire :

" Je suis fier de toi, Bakugo ! Tu n'as pas hésité à demander de l'aide et à travailler avec les autres ! On va vraiment les avoir cette fois !

Le blond tente de calmer les battements de son cœur et surtout le rougissement qui commence à s'emparer de son visage. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de retomber amoureux.

Ah. Retomber. Comme s'il avait jamais cessé de l'être.

En tous cas ce n'est pas le moment de s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments, absolument pas. Il grommelle :

— Il y a pas de quoi être fier. J'ai prévenu l'autre abruti parce qu'il faut bien ramener la cavalerie, mais le temps qu'il les rameute tous, ce sera juste pour me voir choper le chef avant lui.

Il hésite une demi-seconde et tente :

— Tu veux venir ?

L'éclat du sourire d'Eijirou pourrait l'aveugler alors que le héros frappe ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre et s'exclame :

— Bien sûr que je viens ! On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !"


	13. Dans la gueule du serpent

Chapitre 13 : dans la gueule du serpent

.

.

.

.

La fournaise et la glace, les gémissements du métal à l'agonie et les grondements du sol qui se craquèle et s'éboule, la fumée et les nuages empoisonnés, rien de tout ça ne peut arrêter la progression de Red Riot et Bakugo. Les yakuzas ont toujours été habiles dans leurs crimes, mais en face à face, leurs Alters ne sont pas assez puissants pour freiner l'implacable duo. Bakugo s'était équipé pour affronter Deku lui-même et il use de tous ses explosifs pour se frayer un chemin à travers le QG - littéralement à travers, ils n'ont pas défoncé une seule porte depuis qu'ils ont lancé l'assaut, uniquement démoli des murs. L'immeuble n'est plus qu'un champ de bataille ravagé par les Alters qui s'entrecroisent et les armes artisanales de Bakugo, chaque étage "nettoyé" a laissé les vilains évanouis et ligotés au milieu des ruines. Il n'en reste que trois, dont celui du big boss. Facile.

Un nouveau grondement fait vibrer les dalles restantes au milieu des blocs de béton. Bon, peut-être pas facile, mais faisable. Tout dépend des pouvoirs du nouveau vilain qui s'oppose à eux.

Red touche l'épaule de Bakugo qui comprend le message et revient docilement derrière le héros. Ce n'est pas le moment de se la jouer stupidement loup solitaire, à présent le blond ouvre explosivement la voie puis se retranche derrière le bouclier humain, comme quelqu'un doté d'un minimum d'instinct de survie. Le héros est à présent en mode "Incassable", il n'est plus qu'une masse de pics plus durs que le diamant - autant dire qu'on est mieux derrière lui que devant.

Le yakuza qui leur fait face a un Alter de tremblement de terre, il risque de détruire tout l'immeuble et se tuer lui-même dans la manœuvre s'il continue comme ça, il le sait et hésite. Le héros le charge, d'un mouvement lent mais aussi irrépressible que la dérive des continents. Bakugo arme ses lance-grenades, prêt à le couvrir si l'autre tente de le feinter ou si un autre vilain surgit par derrière. Entre la fumée des explosions et la poussière de béton, tout peut arriver.

Un mouvement, à peine une nuance de gris parmi les gris, le met en alerte, juste à temps pour esquiver un jet gluant. Le policier jure, cette saloperie de vilain qui l'a ridiculisé est là !

Il lance au sol une poignée de mines électrifiées - pas de quoi tuer, mais après un choc pareil personne ne peut aller bien loin - et tire vers le plafond. Ce genre d'alter est typiquement un truc de batracien, à tous les coups c'est là que l'autre se planque...

Bingo. Une épaisse forme tombe au sol et crie pendant en prenant les décharges. Bien, celui-là sera KO pour un moment.

Bakugo se retourne vers son partenaire. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce coté-là, Red Riot a proprement assommé le vilain à l'Alter de tremblement de terre, bien que celui-ci fasse deux fois sa taille. Par contre, c'est lui qui s'est pris le mucus dans le dos, et celui-ci commence déjà à se solidifier...

Sentant que quelque chose le tire dans le dos, le héros s'ébroue comme un hérisson à moitié endormi, et le mucus brisé tombe au sol. Bakugo ne peut retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Le roux n'est pas seulement défensif, sa force est inhumaine aussi, comme la plus belle arme de destruction absolue que le blond ait jamais vue.

Ils reprennent leur course. Plus que deux étages. Sauf que l'escalier a disparu, proprement enroulé au plafond. Exactement le même Alter qui a coincé Bakugo derrière un parquet relevé... Parfait, aucun de ces salopards ne manque à l'appel de sa vengeance.

Il ne prend pas la peine de dire à Kirishima de faire attention avant d'exploser le plafond - ce ne sont pas quelques dalles en béton qui vont faire mal au héros quand il est en mode Incassable. Rien de plus facile ensuite que d'utiliser son grappin et son harnais pour grimper par le trou...

Enfin, rien ne serait plus facile s'il ne devait pas soulever aussi le héros, qui en poussant son durcissement au maximum doit bien atteindre les 200 kilos et l'agilité naturelle d'une poutre en chêne. Et qui en plus se permet de glousser pendant la manœuvre. La scène est déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Enfin, tant qu'il se débrouille pour ne pas transpercer Bakugo pendant l'opération, c'est déjà pas mal.

Au moins ça valait la peine de garder le mode Incassable vu la décharge de puissance brute que reçoit le héros dès qu'il atteint le nouvel étage. Derrière lui, Bakugo a sortit sa propre artillerie lourde pour riposter, avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Leur adversaire est une nouvelle montagne de muscle qui semble doté d'un Alter de force, capable de propulser les coups bien plus loin que la portée de ses poings. Red encaisse le premier choc puis agrippe le vilain de toutes ses forces. Puissance brute contre puissance brute, Bakugo parierait sur la victoire de Kirishima en combat loyal, mais ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça - et il n'y a aucune chance que ce combat soit loyal. Le policier contourne leur adversaire avec son agilité mortelle ordinaire et, tandis que le vilain n'arrive pas à se dépêtrer de l'entrave de Kirishima, il lui assène un terrible coup de genou dans la nuque qui le fait tomber comme une masse.

"Bien joué ! s'exclame le héros.

— Toi aussi. Quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

— Le boss a dû garder le gars avec l'Alter qui repli les sols avec lui. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher un autre escalier, on va juste perdre du temps. Il te reste de quoi faire un passage direct ?

— Bien sûr. Mais cette fois, tu te démerdes pour monter."

Kirishima éclate de rire. Non, bien sûr qu'il ne va pas monter seul alors qu'il a besoin de garder son mode Incassable, et bien sûr que Bakugo va une nouvelle fois se casser le cul à le hisser. La question ne se pose même pas.

Mais, à leur désagréable surprise, le dernier étage est vide. Bakugo cherche partout en jurant comme un charretier. Personne n'aurait pu redescendre à travers le bordel qu'ils ont mis dans les étages inférieurs, et ce connard ne s'est quand même pas envolé, non ?

Ou peut-être que si. Une trappe donne directement de la salle principale au toit. Le policier se précipite, horrifié à l'idée que les derniers vilains aient pu s'enfuir. Si ces bâtards ont planqué un hélicoptère sur leur toit, ils auraient largement eut le temps de...

Il tombe presque nez à nez avec Deku, en costume complet jusqu'à ses grandes oreilles vertes ridicules, qui se retourne vers lui et le salue d'un léger :

"Hey, Kacchan ! Je me disais bien que tu allais arriver !

Le policier regarde autour de lui. Le toit a aussi été la scène d'une sacrée bataille. Un hélicoptère est effectivement, les pales tordues comme si elles avaient fait la connaissance des célèbres kicks de Deku. Deux vilains sont ligotés dans un coin, un troisième se débat encore sous la poigne d'acier du héros. Le sol est étrangement fondu et rapiécé par endroit, le résultat dans doute d'un mélange d'Alters puissants. L'homme que Deku a attrapé porte toutes les caractéristiques d'un boss yakuza, son corps est étrangement tordu tandis qu'il utilise ses ultimes forces pour se tortiller vainement. Une mutation à volonté, sans doute en serpent - le costume de Deku semble avoir été labouré par des crochets.

En temps normal, Bakugo devrait exploser à l'idée que Deku lui a piqué sa proie sous le nez. Mais là, il est fatigué, les yakuzas sont tous maitrisés, et c'est l'essentiel. Il se contente de hocher la tête et demander :

— C'était les derniers ?

— Aucune idée, quand je suis arrivé ils étaient en train de s'enfuir en hélico, donc j'ai sauté sur le toit pour les arrêter. Les autres doivent être à l'intérieur, non ?

— Eux c'est fait, on s'en est occupés avec Red.

— Que... tous ? A vous deux ? Whoua ! C'est trop fort !"

Kirishima lui retourne le compliment avec tout autant d'enthousiasme, tandis que Bakugo hausse les épaules, agacé. Même si au final, l'admiration naïve de Deku n'a plus du tout le même sens à présent qu'il est le héros numéro un. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que jamais son admiration pour les héros n'a été de la faiblesse ou de la soumission devant les Alters. Deku est un fan du fond du coeur, comme il l'a toujours été.

Avec un soupir, le blond s'assoit sur le toit, attendant l'arrivée des renforts pour nettoyer ce bazar, comme d'habitude.


	14. Le rêve

Chapitre 14 : le rêve

.

.

.

.

"Je veux te parler. Je... enfin, j'ai besoin de te parler. S'il te plait. Tu veux bien venir chez moi ?"

Le calme est à peu près revenu, à présent que les renforts ont débarqué. Deku a insisté pour que Bakugo et Kirishima puissent faire leurs rapports le lendemain, au calme, et les policiers n'ont pas contrarié le héros numéro 1. Katsuki et Eijirou ont commencé à revenir à la voiture du héros dans un silence pesant, lorsqu'enfin le blond s'est décidé à poser la question. Il ne veut pas que ça se termine comme ça, que leur histoire s'achève ici, à présent que l'adrénaline du combat est retombée. Il veut être honnête avec Kirishima, expliquer vraiment au héros ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Alors il pourra tourner la page. Peut-être.

Bakugo aurait pensé que ce serait difficile de convaincre Kirishima - après tout ce qui s'est passé, le héros roux devrait le faire supplier avant de lui accorder ce genre de faveur - mais Eijirou accepte immédiatement. Tant mieux. Ce qu'il veut lui dire est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça, le montrer facilitera les choses.

Le blond passe l'ensemble du trajet à tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qu'il veut dire, ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il ne doit surtout pas dire, mais rien ne lui semble satisfaisant. Tant pis. Deku n'avait pas tort : Bakugo sait très bien qu'il ne mérite pas Kirishima. Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer. Il le lui doit.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, il emmène le héros directement à son atelier. Gêné, Kirishima lui demande :

"Katsuki... Je pensais que tu voulais me parler de... enfin... de nous, tu vois ? Pas du travail. On a assez bossés pour aujourd'hui, non ?

— Ouais, mais j'ai d'abord besoin que tu vois quelque chose.

— Dans ton atelier ?

— S'il te plait, Eijirou. Écoute-moi. Ensuite, on pourra... on fera ce que tu veux, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

Bakugo hésite. Ce qui l'énerve encore plus contre lui-même. Il a toujours su ce qu'il voulait faire dans sa vie, laissant l'hésitation aux autres. Jusqu'à Kirishima.

Avant qu'il puisse se décider, le héros lui demande :

— Est-ce que Deku le sait ?

— Sait quoi ?

— Ce que tu vas me dire ?

Bakugo grimace. Oui, sans doute, d'après leur échange un peu plus tôt le héros aux cheveux verts sait très bien ce qu'il cache de son mieux à Kirishima, ou du moins s'en doute depuis longtemps. Mais le policier préfèrerait mourir que de laisser Deku voir ce qu'il s'apprête à montrer à Kirishima. Il grogne :

— Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, mais...

— Je ne pensais pas... en fait, vous êtes beaucoup plus proches tous les deux que ce que je croyais...

— N'importe quoi ! Cet enfoiré et moi on n'est pas proches, on se déteste et on va continuer à se détester ! On se connait, c'est tout.

— Mais lui aussi, il t'a fait confiance sans hésiter, et...

— Il me connait. Il sait que je ne ferais jamais ce genre de saloperie de suivre un connard de yakuza. Mais il sait aussi... enfin, tu sais que je suis un connard aussi. Souvent. Je suis pas... Ce qui s'est passé, c'était...

L'air sincèrement perdu, Kirishima demande :

— Est-ce que tu essayes de dire que tu es désolé ?

— Je... ouais. Aussi. Je... je regrette. Ce que je t'ai dit. Quand on s'est... quand je t'ai quitté. T'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui... c'est moi qui ai merdé.

Bakugo n'arrive pas à trouver la force de regarder Kirishima dans les yeux. Il ne veut pas savoir à quel point l'autre lui en veut. Ou pire, lui a pardonné, comme si au final ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Au lieu de ça, le héros lui répond d'une voix étranglée :

— Je vois. Donc, c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Ce... c'est tout ?

— Non. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est... Bon. Regarde. Juste, regarde, et qu'on en finisse. Mais putain, ne rit pas.

Bakugo ouvre enfin le placard qu'il a toujours tenu scellé et laisse le héros juger. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Son secret est à la fois si dérisoire, et si lourd, qu'il a fini par lui laisser emplir toute sa vie. Il est temps d'en finir.

Kirishima prend le temps d'approcher et de bien examiner ce qu'il voit avant de demander, d'un ton hésitant :

— Est-ce que c'est... une tenue de combat ?

— Oui.

— C'est toi qui l'a faite ? Pour toi ?

— Oui.

— Mais c'est...

— Une putain de tenue de héros. Oui. Je sais.

Une tenue qui n'est pas si différente de celle qu'il utilise en tant que policier, et pourtant qui n'a rien à voir. Pas de discrétion ou d'uniformité ici, au contraire : une tenue de héros doit être identifiable au premier coup d'œil, pour rassurer les civils et semer la peur auprès des ennemis. Bakugo a gardé les aspects pratiques et offensifs, allant jusqu'à orner ses gants de protection d'une coque en forme de grenade. Il a ajouté un grand X orange sur la poitrine et un masque formant une explosion à l'arrière de la tête. Et même dans ses pires moments de cafard, il reste fier de son œuvre, parfaitement adaptée tant à sa personnalité qu'à ses techniques de combat.

Mais ça reste un mensonge. Un rêve. Une chimère.

Une faiblesse.

Kirishima demande :

— Katsuki... Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je voudrais être un putain de héros alors que je les déteste ?

— Non, ça je sais bien, tu le fais déjà. Mais pourquoi tu le caches comme ça ? Il est très beau, ton costume.

Bakugo ouvre la bouche pour hurler une réponse, sans très bien savoir quoi. Comment ça, très beau ? C'est tout ce que cet abruti de héros trouve à dire ? Ce costume est le plus grand tabou qu'un Sans-Alter puisse briser et la preuve de l'hypocrisie du policier, comment est-ce qu'Eijirou peut le complimenter là-dessus comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ?

Il finit par lâcher :

— C'est un costume de héros ! Je ne peux pas...

— Mais tu voudrais bien, non ?

Red le regarde avec un sourire incroyablement chaleureux, encourageant, un de ces sourires qui font complètement perdre la tête à Katskuki, qui lui laisse croire, l'espace d'un instant, que tout ira bien dans ce monde de merde. Comme si c'était facile. Et ça semble vraiment facile, dans la tête de Kirishima, quand il explique :

— C'est déjà ce que tu fais, en plus. Je sais que sur le papier, tu es policier, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de faire le travail des héros à leur place. Tu n'as pas la reconnaissance que tu mérites et je comprends que ça te rende dingue, mais tu es déjà un héros. Dans la réalité.

Le roux examine le costume de plus près puis se tourne vers Bakugo, le sourire toujours plus éclatant :

— Je peux te voir avec ? Je suis sûr que tu es super cool et viril !

Complètement pris à contre-pied, Bakugo tente de protester :

— Tu ne trouves pas ça stupide ? Je suis un putain de Sans-Alter ! Je ne devrais pas courir après des trucs que je ne peux pas avoir ! C'est juste débile !

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas les avoir ?

— Parce que je suis...

— Oui, oui, je sais, tu es Sans-Alter. Et il faut un Alter pour faire une formation de héros. Mais tu t'es débrouillé jusqu'ici tout seul, non ? Toi et moi, on vient juste d'exploser la bande du Serpent aux Yeux d'or à nous deux ! Tu pourrais passer ta licence héroïque en indépendant, non ?

— Ce... c'est pas aussi facile ! Je...

— Moi, je suis sûr que tu y arriverais haut la main.

Bakugo a à moitié envie de sauter au cou de Kirishima pour croire autant en lui, à moitié envie de l'étrangler, et quelque part au fond de lui il garde l'étrange impression que s'il ne se met pas en colère très vite il va fondre en larmes. Il tente de crier :

— Arrêtes de vivre dans un monde de bisounours ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de toujours devoir mentir ! Toujours devoir se cacher ! Si j'en avais parlé à qui que ce soit, ils m'auraient déglingué ! Je n'ai jamais pu me permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse !

— Mais tu n'es pas faible, Katsuki ! Tu es tellement fort que tu as déjà réussi à prendre une place de héros ! Il faut encore que le reste du monde l'admette, mais c'est possible ! Tu peux le faire !

Kirishima semble réaliser quelque chose et ajoute, plus grave :

— Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu gardes ça secret, c'est sûr. Il va falloir que tu te dévoiles et que tu réclames ta place. Et c'est vrai qu'il y a des gens qui vont être hostiles et d'autres qui vont se moquer de toi. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu peux le faire !

Avec un léger rire, il ajoute :

— Le plus dur pour toi ce sera d'y arriver sans étrangler personne, mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Là, les larmes sont horriblement proches, mais cette fois Bakugo ne s'en soucie pas. Eijirou l'accepte, complètement et entièrement. ll ne se moque pas de son rêve, cette obstination à moitié refoulée qui l'a poussé, jour après jour, à retourner au front dans un éternel combat qui ne voulait pas de lui. Le héros le reconnait comme digne d'être l'un des siens, comme un héros qui aurait déjà fait ses preuves. Comme quelqu'un dont le but est si légitime et évident qu'il ne reste plus qu'à régler des détails pratiques.

Bakugo regrette violemment de ne pas lui en avoir parlé tout de suite. Red aurait balayé ses complexes en un tournemain, et cette discussion aurait pu se conclure par le baiser fougueux qu'il meure d'envie de lui donner. Maintenant qu'il lui a tout expliqué, que le héros l'a compris et encouragé, il peut peut-être retenter sa chance ?

Avant qu'il ait pu se décider, Kirishima lui demande :

— Mais du coup, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as plaqué, en réalité ? Je pensais que tu allais m'expliquer, mais... enfin, je suis très content que tu m'ais parlé de ton ambition, et je suis fier que tu m'ais montré ton costume, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

— Le rapport, tête d'ortie, c'était mes putains de complexe. Je ne peux pas être à la hauteur d'un putain de héros si j'ai envie d'être un putain de héros, tu comprends ?

— Ah ! Alors c'était ça le problème ?

— Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Ta gueule d'ange ? Je...

Réalisant que c'est le moment parfait pour flirter et séduire à nouveau le rouquin, Bakugo bloque net, à court d'idées. Il ne sait pas du tout par quel miracle il a réussi à le séduire pour commencer, alors par quel bout il pourrait bien s'y prendre pour réitérer l'exploit ?

Avant qu'il ne parvienne à se dépêtrer de ses hésitations, Kirishima s'exclame :

— Katsuki, je t'en prie, donne-moi une autre chance !

— Quoi ? Mais t'es con ou... c'est moi qui dois te supplier pour avoir une autre chance, espèce de crétin ! C'est moi qui ait merdé sur toute la ligne !

— Oh. Alors c'est un oui ?

— Branche tes trois neurones ensemble, évidemment que c'est un oui !"

Sans hésiter davantage, Bakugo se jette enfin sur Kirishima pour lui donner le baiser dont il rêve depuis trop longtemps.


	15. Epilogue

Le bruissement de la foule nerveuse forme un fond sonore étrangement uniforme. Pas que Bakugo Katsuki prête la moindre attention à tous les imbéciles qui l'entourent. Simplement, on aurait pu penser que des apprentis héros et futurs héros ne se comporteraient pas comme des civils stressés par un examen. Même si c'est un examen, et que la plupart d'entre eux sont très jeunes en comparaison du policier.

De l'ex-policier. Le blond a démissionné juste après l'arrestation du Serpent. Au moins il a évité au commissaire de trouver ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui infliger comme punition. Il n'a alors parlé de son ambition à personne, mais il est certain que ses collègues se doutent de quelque chose. Ils semblaient tous croire qu'il partait pour se lancer dans quelque chose d'important.

Katsuki se demande quel effet ça lui ferait de les recroiser en portant lui-même un costume de héros. Au moins ils le connaissent assez bien pour savoir que s'ils rient, ce sont des hommes morts.

Concentration. L'épreuve va commencer dans quelques instants et Bakugo doit donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il vérifie mentalement son équipement. Contrairement aux examens scolaires, la licence officielle de héros se passe avec son propre matériel, et c'est comme ça qu'il va pouvoir leur en mettre plein la vue. Il s'est entrainé dur depuis sa démission, avec Kirishima principalement, mais aussi avec ses amis héros, qui ne l'ont pas épargnés. Il a même réussi à mettre en place des techniques pour venir à bout de Deku lui-même... dans certaines conditions. Bref, il est plus que prêt, surtout en comparaison de ces gamins tout juste sortis de l'école et autres vigilants tout juste bons à faire des patrouilles de routine. Ils ont cru qu'avoir un bon Alter suffirait ? Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que c'est qu'un combat.

La sonnerie retentit. Bakugo se lance dans le champ de bataille.


End file.
